Prank War
by Ynnealay
Summary: Legolas & Estel, Elladan & Elrohir are all together in Rivendell. What happens then? Why, a prank war or course!
1. Too Smart For The Twins

Legolas had been in Rivendell for a week with his father to see Elrond for important business reasons, and frankly, Legolas was very surprised that Elladan and Elrohir hadn't played one of their usual pranks on him yet; he was starting to get suspicious. Legolas woke up one morning to find his bathroom door wide open although he had closed last night. He walked carefully into the washroom and looked around for any signs of dye, paint, mud, glue or trip wires anywhere. Everything seemed to be in order so he continued on with his morning. He stepped into the shower and started to wash his hair. He was just about to shampoo his hair when he realized that pouring the shampoo right onto his hair wasn't a very good idea

_Wait_, Legolas thought to himself, he squeezed the substance out of the bottle onto his hand to find bright neon pink hair dye in the bottle,

_Aha! This has to be their doing! _ Legolas thought, _they have no idea what's coming for them!_

Legolas laughed to himself, and then got his extra bottle of shampoo out of his drawer; he washed his hair then got dressed and slid out of his room. Legolas walked silently to the dining hall and peaked around the corner to see Elladan and Elrohir smirking to each other clearly waiting for Legolas to come down stairs, Legolas smiled in a sinister way and headed back upstairs, planning his revenge.

Hours passed and Elladan and Elrohir were getting a little but concerned, Legolas hadn't come downstairs at all.

"Do you think that we need to check up on him?" Elrohir asked

"I suppose..." Elladan said. The twins hurried upstairs to see what Legolas was doing. They opened the door and saw a bump under the bed sheets, as well as a tarp on the floor.

"Legolas...?" the twins asked in unison,

"Don't look at me!" Legolas faked,

"What's wrong Legolas!?" they asked thinking their prank had worked.

"Some idiots put pink dye in my shampoo bottle!" Legolas fake complained in distress,

"Gee, we have no idea who could have done that to you…" the twins said holding back laughter.

"Luckily, I found out before I used it!" Legolas yelled, he sprang up out of bed and greeted them with neon blue, green, and red dye in their face!

"Dan, I'm starting to think I know why there was tarp on the floor." said Elrohir

"You think!?" yelled Elladan

* * *

**Okay, so this fanfic will be slightly different than my others. One, because it's humor, and two, because my sister is writing this with me. She wrote this chapter, and she's writing the next one. I'll write the next one after that. So yeah, enjoy. **

**===Please review===**

**~*Ynnealay*~ **


	2. Elladan & Elrohir's Revenge

**Reviews: **

**Anonymous - Thanks for the review! Look, we updated! **

* * *

Deep in some bushes in the middle of Rivendell, Elladan and Elrohir crouched low and whispered quietly.

"Remember the plan?" Elladan whispered to his twin,

"Of course." Elrohir replied. The twins had been planning revenge on Legolas ever since their pink hair dye plan totally back fired on them a few weeks back, and they intended to succeed today. The twins proceeded to the garden right outside Legolas' room window,

"Come on Dan!" Elrohir shouted unusually loud, aiming his voice up to Legolas' open window

"What!?" Elladan yelled back, aiming his shouts in the same place as his brother

"You know!" Elrohir replied, "The plan with the thing and the Legolas"

"Oh, that!" Elladan said, exaggerating and faking his realization

"Are you sure that Elrond said Legolas was by the bridge?" Elladan fake asked.

"Of course he said that, now come! The plaster will dry quickly, we must go swiftly!" Elrohir said back.

"Alright, let's go and hope Legolas won't catch us in the act" Elladan said in a fake worried tone.

"Do not worry brother, he won't! Not if we go _right now_!" Elrohir replied back. The twins hurried out of sight and ducked under some bushes and watched as Legolas perked up and looked out the window to see if they were still there, as soon as he saw that they weren't he smirked and went back into his room. The twins smiled, for their plan was going exactly as they wanted. The twins ran to the bridge and found some nearby trees with branches hanging directly over the bridge. They quickly scurried up into them and hid. They watched as Legolas walked calmly onto the bridge with more buckets of clothing dye. Where he got all the clothing dye, they had absolutely no idea. He looked around curiously and started to wait for them there. Elladan looked at Elrohir in the tree across from himself, he nodded and Elrohir nodded back at him. At the same time, the twins each released buckets of tree sap onto Legolas' head. Before Legolas knew what was happening, there was sap all over him.

"Elladan, Elrohir! I should have known! Get down from there! Your pranks are the maturity level of an elfling!" He yelled, automatically looking into the trees where the twins were hiding. The twins hopped down from the trees

"In your face!" they said, and then a bucket of feathers was tossed onto Legolas.

"See you later _SUCKER_!" the twins yelled.

"I will seek revenge on you two! I will!" Legolas yelled playfully threatening. The twins ran to the great hall and bumped straight into Elrond.

"What is so funny, my sons?" Elrond raised one eyebrow,

"Noooothing" the two said conspicuously stretching the word,

"Alright then" Elrond replied, wondering slightly what they had done this time. "I think I will go check on Legolas, if you don't mind" The twins flinched.

"Okay, you do that!" they said back, then ran down the hall and slid into their rooms as if nothing happened.

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**Me: So yes, as much as I'd like to own this chapter (And the characters/places in it) I don't. My sister wrote this one, too. The one thing I don't regret not owning is the dialog that the twins yell at Legolas at the end. It's not elven in any sense of the word, but I didn't write it, so don't blame me. **

**Sister: Please don't flame my story. If you don't like the not-so-elven elven dialog-**

**Me: It's _not_ _elven_! in _any_ sense of the word! _Seriously_!**

**Sister: Whatever. So please don't flame my story or I'll be sad :( **

**==Review Please==**

**~*Ynnealay & Riellebay (That's my sister's pseudonym)*****~**


	3. Pink Roof Decorations

Feathers and sap did not suit the elven prince. This he was sure of. Legolas walked down the halls, his hair dripping with sap and his clothes covered in fluffy plumage. He was hoping he wouldn't run in to anybody and be seen like this, but as he approached his room, he saw a familiar seventeen year old human walk out of one of the rooms along the hall.

"Estel!" Legolas exclaimed as the human's eyes noticed him. Estel raised his eyebrows in amusement;

"Legolas?" The young man asked. Legolas nodded solemnly, finding no humor in being sticky and fluffy.

"The twins?" Estel guessed.

"Who else?" Legolas replied.

"Come in here before someone sees you." Estel said, gesturing Legolas into his room. Legolas quickly went in.

"Thank you." He said, relieved to be out of the hallway.

"They did the same thing to me a month ago." Estel said, leaning against the wall and staring with an amused expression at Legolas. Legolas turned and looked at the young human, momentarily forgetting about the fact that he was covered in sticky feathers.

"Oh?" The elf said, "And you have not even _considered_ revenge yet?" The young man looked at Legolas in a way that suggested he was above that level of immaturity.

"Ada says I should stop fooling around with you three and start acting more mature." Estel said. Legolas stared at Estel incredulously "I am inclined to agree with him." He added. Legolas was taken aback by this response, never had Estel turned down an opportunity to get a good revenge prank on his brothers. "Besides," Estel continued, "Don't you think getting revenge for something that happened a month ago is too late?"

Legolas shook his head as if he was a teacher who was disappointed in his student. "Estel," Legolas began, "Throughout all these years, have we taught you nothing? It is _never _too late for revenge." The blond elf smiled mischievously.

"Well…" Estel said, "If you're already planning to… I have the perfect revenge idea. I need your help for it though." The young man quickly explained his idea as the elf's eyes shone with anticipation.

"Excellent." Legolas replied.

`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'

An hour later, Legolas and Estel met up back in the young man's room; Legolas was not covered in feathers this time, having washed all evidence of the twin's prank out of his hair and having changed into clean clothes.

"Did you complete the first stage of the plan?" Legolas asked, already excited.

"Only too easily! Look at these!" Estel grinned triumphantly, holding up two almost identical scabbards containing Elladan and Elrohir's swords. The archer's smile widened, automatically recognizing the sheaths. Legolas grabbed one of the scabbards which he recognized to be Elladan's while Estel kept Elrohir's and at the same time, the two friends unsheathed the elven blades. The metal gleamed like bright silver.

"Ah, these will be perfect…" Legolas mused, running his fingers over the intricate patterns on Elladan's blade. "I will set up the rest, just make sure be there tomorrow."

"Oh, don't worry mellon nîn, I wouldn't _think _of missing _this_."

`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'

It was the next morning, and Legolas had woken up early to double check that everything was in place. It was, and the plan was going perfectly. Elladan and Elrohir (and Legolas for that matter) had arranged to practice their sword skills with Glorfindel that morning and even though the twins were avid pranksters, they weren't completely immature and planned to be on time so as not to keep Glorfindel waiting.

"Alright Elladan, this is not funny." Elrohir said, while looking in the armory where his sword _should_ be. "Where have you hidden my sword?" Elladan looked up innocently, also searching for _his_ missing sword.

"I was just about to ask you that same question." Elladan said, "Mine is missing also." Elrohir turned to his twin in surprise, automatically looking at the spot where he knew Elladan's sword should be. The twins exchanged puzzled glances,

"Then where are our-" Elrohir almost asked, when they were interrupted by a certain blond archer who walked into the armoury.

"Good morning." Legolas said a little too happily. He proceeded to grab a practice sword off the wall, since he did not have a sword of his own to practice with. "You two _do_ know that Glorfindel will be expecting us soon?" said Legolas, again too cheerfully, "I would have thought you would have your swords already and would be on your way to meet Glorfindel. You shouldn't keep him waiting, you know." With that, the elven prince walked out of the armoury, all the while looking too pleased with himself.

The twins were only confused about Legolas' over cheerfulness for about a half of a second. It only took one look at each other to confirm that they were thinking the same thing. They ran out of the armoury and followed Legolas down the hall.

"Legolas!" They exclaimed together, "What have you done with our swords!?" Legolas turned his head to look at both twins while still walking,

"What makes you think I have done anything with your swords?" Legolas said in a tone that made it obvious he _had_ done something with their swords. The three of them rounded the corner and found themselves outside, walking right beside one of the tallest walls of Elrond's house. By chance, the twins happened to look up at the roof and saw with their elven sight, their familiar sheaths and blades balanced perfectly on the ridge of the roof. Both of them glared at Legolas, who looked triumphant. If this was shocking to them, Legolas thought, there was still more to come…

"You hid our swords _on the roof_!?" They exclaimed at once. Legolas said nothing. Just then, Elladan spotted a ladder conveniently placed by the side of the wall.

"Come on Ro, we are going to be late if we don't retrieve our swords." He said, setting up the ladder and starting to climb it. Elrohir looked hesitant. "Well we cannot very well just leave them on the roof." Elladan pointed out.

"Fine." Said Elrohir as he started to climb the ladder after his twin. Legolas chuckled in an evilly-playful way.

Once the twins reached the top of the roof, they crawled carefully to the ridge of the roof and grabbed their respective swords. When both their swords where safely in their hands, they turned back to the edge of the roof where the ladder was only to find that it was gone. Legolas was at the bottom, hiding the ladder in the bushes.

"Legolas!" The twins shouted, "That is your plan!? Hide our swords on the roof and just leave us here!?" Elrohir said. Legolas shook his head. While the twins were busy yelling at Legolas to put the ladder back up, a young human crawled up behind them and dumped a bucket of pink dye down the roof so it soaked them. The twins immediately spun around to see Estel sliding down the other side of the roof and going back down to the ground via a thin rope tied to the edge of the roof. Estel tugged on the rope once he was on the ground and it came lose immediately. The twins were now stuck on the roof covered in bright pink dye.

The young human ran around to the other side of the wall where Legolas was trying hard not to laugh.

"I do not even need to ask if you succeeded!" Legolas said, still trying hard not to laugh. Estel nodded and laughed with Legolas. The only other way off the roof was the east porch, which had pillars that reached up the roof by which the twins could slide down. Unfortunately for them, Elrond happened to be having a gathering in the garden directly in front of the east porch.

"Forgive me Estel, but I must go and meet Glorfindel now or else he will get suspicious." Legolas said, and then he raced off. Estel looked up at his brothers and smiled,

"Good luck getting off that roof!" Estel shouted, and then ran off in the same fashion as Legolas.

* * *

***Enter Estel***

**Okay, first chapter by me. I honestly think my sister is better at humor than I am, so this was most likely not as good. Still, hope you liked it.  
**

**==Review Please== **

**~*Ynnealay*~**


	4. The Nets at the Greenhouse

The two twins glared in the direction that Estel and Legolas had ran off into,

"I should have guessed they would have done this. Estel from what we did to him last month and Legolas for what we just did." Elladan muttered,

"Lighten up Dan, this means we get to take our revenge now" Elrohir snickered, "and they, are going to get _iiittt_!" Elrohir continued.

"I guess you're right" his twin replied, "but then comes the matter of getting off this roof without Ada and his guests seeing us!"

"Oh... I frankly forgot about that..." Elrohir said awkwardly. The two brothers crept to the edge of the roof to the pillars and looked down at Elrond and his guests.

"Well, here goes nothing" Elladan whispered quietly, he slid down one side of the pillar where Elrond could not see them and tried to stay out of sight, however it is hard to sneak away when you're in the middle of a garden with a elven king, lord, and some ambassador. The two brothers tried to creep away when Elrond caught sight of them.

"My sons? What in Arda are you two doing?!" Elrond asked, the twins looked at each other and looked back to Elrond.

"Oh, never mind, I suppose you are to get revenge on Legolas now." Elrond said with a smirk. "Just try not to get Estel into this; he needs to grow up to be mature" Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other and smiled smugly

"Don't worry Ada, we won't do anything" The twins answered conspicuously. Elrond shook his head in amusement as the twins ran off.

The ambassador looked at Elrond. "Revenge? Legolas?"

"He's my son..." Thranduil said, quickly regretting it after the ambassador looked at him oddly

"Never mind, don't pay any attention to that" Elrond said quickly changing the subject.

Meanwhile the twins started to map out their plan... Elladan tiptoed silently down the hall to Estel's room; he put his ear to the door, no sound. His twin peeped around the corner and joined his brother at the door.

"Ready?" Elrohir asked

"More ready than our leaf and sap prank!" Elladan replied happily. They pushed the door open and grinned

"Estel will learn a lesson about leaving his door unlocked, we should probably lock our doors after this prank" the twins said in unison.

"Got the nets and supplies?" Elladan asked

"Right here" Elrohir replied and patted a leather bag tied neatly at the top. The twins spent all afternoon in the room with special rigging tricks until they finally finished,

"What a beauty!" they said in awe

"Now all we have to do is wait..."

The afternoon turned to dusk and Legolas joined Estel in his room for a few minutes, they opened the door and were greeted by yet more rainbow colored dye.

"Honestly," Legolas said to the twins laughing in the corner, "This was you're grand revenge? I would have thought you two cleverer"

"Spoken all too soon" the twins said almost silently as Legolas and Estel proceeded to the bathroom. Just as they reached the door the twins pushed them into the bathroom with two nets made from elven rope spread on to the floor, as soon as they fell, the nets enclosed and caught them, but that wasn't the end of it! The two twins without a moment to spare grabbed two long poles hidden underneath the bed and hooked them under a loop in both nets. They fastened the poles together with rope and picked up the poles with Legolas and Estel in the nets.

"Come on guys!" Estel pleaded, "_This_ compared to our _small_ scale prank!?"

"Oh yes, yes indeed!" the twins replied

"And there's still more!" they laughed maliciously. The two twins marched triumphantly through the hall ways with people staring every time they saw them, the duo of an elf and human boy were taken outside and hung up onto the doorway to the greenhouse.

"Now just _how_ long do you plan to keep us here?!" Legolas demanded.

"Well, as long as it takes for someone to come to the greenhouse" Elrohir and Elladan replied snobbishly. The boy and the elf sighed and decided there was no use in trying to get them to cut then down; they tried as best they could to be in a comfortable position, soon after the twins left.

* * *

**A/N: (Riellebay)  
**

**Hello :) here's my third story :) I'm sorry, I don't exactly know the layout of Rivendell so if my path that the twins take is impossible to get there that fast then my apologies, hope you enjoy another story of mine! :D sorry they are really short I just don't write long chapters... Hope you enjoy as I said before! :D **

**==Review Please== **

**~*Riellebay*~**


	5. Truce

"This is humiliating!" Estel exclaimed, struggling against the ropes of his net, "We will have to wait until someone comes to let us down. Imagine what they will think!"

"I do not relish the thought of waiting here until someone comes for us." Legolas agreed. Estel grumbled incomprehensibly and Legolas went on, "After about the ninth time I got caught in a net, I learned how to easily escape from them; however, I always had my knives or an arrowhead or something sharp. This time, we are not so lucky."

"How is that supposed to help?" Estel complained. There was no answer from Legolas as one of the gardeners approached the greenhouse. It was an elleth, come to water the plants.

She stopped abruptly upon reaching the greenhouse and looked in curiosity at Estel and Legolas; rainbow colored and hanging in nets. Looking at her, they both couldn't deny that she was very pretty.

"Who might you be? And how did you get up there?" The elleth asked, laughing. Estel turned bright red and couldn't find the right words.

"I am Legolas. That is Estel. Do not even _ask_ how we got up here." Legolas said, "Forgive me, my lady. I would introduce myself formally, however…"

The elleth stopped her laughing, "Estel?" She asked, looking at the human, "You mean Lord Elrond's foster son?" Estel nodded.

"Would you be so kind as to let us down?" Legolas asked. She started to laugh again,

"And you are Legolas? I believe you are King Thranduil's son."

"You would be correct." Legolas replied, "Now would you _please_ let us down?" She nodded, still laughing at them, and eventually they were both on the ground.

"Thank you." Legolas said, and motioned for Estel to follow him as they quickly ran towards the house.

Once she was out of hearing range, Legolas mumbled; "That was _completely humiliating_."

Estel nodded, "I agree." There was silence for a few moments until Estel spoke again; "Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"You said you had been caught in a net over _nine times_?" Estel asked incredulously. Legolas smiled as if remembering a fond memory.

"Do not ask, Estel." Said the elf, "Do not ask."

`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'

Two hours later…

"Estel!" Legolas moaned, "I fear my hair will remain like this for eternity!" He held up his hair which was still for the most part rainbow colored. They had both changed into clean clothes and washed out their hair, but most of the dye had stayed in Legolas' light hair. It was still in Estel's hair too, but the human's darker hair color hid the rainbow from showing.

"There is a reason the twins used that particular color." Estel said in reply to Legolas' distressed comment. Legolas growled in frustration and settled with braiding it in such a way that all his still blond hair was on top and all rainbow color was underneath.

"We will get revenge on them!" Legolas growled, tucking in his final strands of hair, "They will discover what will happen when they awaken my wrath!" Estel took a step back.

"Who said anything about _we_?" Estel asked, "I got revenge on them once with you and look what they did to us. Besides, I am surprised Ada has not gotten involved yet."

"Don't pretend you don't want to get revenge Estel." Legolas replied offhandedly. "And about your father, he learned to stay out of our prank wars a couple _yéni _ago."

"You're right. I do want to get revenge on them." Estel said grinning.

"Alright." Legolas said, "I have a plan, but it will require some sort of sleeping potion... Meet me tomorrow; I have a very worthy plan. "

`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'

The next day, Estel and Legolas were in the halls of healing and Estel was digging through the cupboards.

"My father has been teaching me about healing herbs, and I _think_ this is the strongest one there is." Estel said, pulling out a jar of small herbs.

"Are you sure these are the right ones?" Legolas said, grabbing a stem from the jar. Estel shrugged.

"I am _almost_ sure." Replied the human,

"Then that is _perfect_!" Legolas exclaimed, "Now all we need are some giant sacks, shovels, an unusual amount of honey, a coil of rope, an empty glass bottle and two dresses."

Estel eyed the elf suspiciously. "I can get the sacks, and the rope and I know just where to get the dresses, but I do not know where to find the other things."

"That is alright, I will find them." Legolas said, wondering in the back of his mind where Estel was going to get the dresses from "Just take a fair amount of that sleeping herb and leave it in my room along with whatever else supplies you find. I will meet you back in my room two hours before sundown for final preparations." The two shared an evil-ish smirk and headed off to get their supplies.

`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'

The sacks and the rope Estel needed were found in the stables. He headed into the stables and was planning on quietly getting the stuff he needed and then leaving, however, it was not so easy. Estel found a pile of sacks used to carry game back from hunts in the corner of the stables and picked up two. The sacks were so large! Bigger than him, actually. Eventually, he found a way to hold them both at the same time, but he needed both hands. Then came the rope. Estel saw the rope, hanging just out of reach on the wall. He tried to stick his left arm out to grab it, but he couldn't completely let go of the sacks without them falling.

Just as the sacks were about to fall, he brought back his arm and supported the sacks again, almost considering making two trips. Luckily, a graceful elven hand came into his vision and grabbed the rope. The coil was neatly placed in top of the sack pile Estel was holding.

"Thanks-" Estel said, turning to face the elf that had just helped him. It was Glorfindel. "-Glorfindel." Estel finished.

"You are very welcome, young Estel." Glorfindel smiled, "Going hunting alone? I am sure your father would not approve."

Estel smiled nervously, "No. Not really, I was… just going to meet Legolas. He told me to get these." This wasn't really a lie. Glorfindel looked amused.

"Is that so?" Said the balrog slayer, "I hate to wonder just what that mischievous prince wants those for. Well, stranger things have happened to me. I still have not received an explanation for why your brothers were absent from sword training yesterday." He said the last part almost to himself. Estel had to keep himself from laughing,

"They were? I don't have _any _idea as to why that would be." Estel said. Glorfindel eyed the young human suspiciously, "Anyway, thanks again. I have to go." Estel said, and he ran out of the stables.

`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'

Looking back on it, Legolas really didn't have any idea how he managed to carry a large barrel full of honey out of the kitchen and into his room without being spotted, but he supposed it was luck. While he was in the kitchen, he also found an empty glass bottle that looked perfect for his purposes. Now the shovels, Legolas was sure would be somewhere close to the greenhouse.

`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'

One hour before sundown…

The dresses were hidden in Legolas' closet along with the sacks. In the Hall of Fire, hidden where only Estel or Legolas could find it was a glass bottle with red-orange liquid in it that contained the sleeping herbs. Everything was set. Legolas and Estel had just finished cleaning up after doing final preparations in the forest. The twins really were about to find out what happened when they awoke Legolas' wrath.

Elladan and Elrohir were walking down the hall, coincidentally almost approaching the corridor Legolas' room was in.

"Stop." Elladan commanded his twin, peering around the corner, "they have planned something. I know it. We must be very careful. Especially around here." Elrohir nodded in agreement, but before either of them could speak, Legolas' voice startled them, making them jump in their minds.

"Elladan, Elrohir. Good evening, mellyn nîn." Said the archer. The both turned rather abruptly, expecting Legolas to be holding dye/mud/a net/sap and leaves/an evil platypus that sprayed sticky substance of some sort/something else to soak them in. Obviously, he was not. The both looked at him in identical suspicion.

"Good evening, Legolas." They replied doubtfully.

"I would like to propose a truce." Said Legolas, which was the last thing they expected him to say.

"A truce?" they repeated. Legolas nodded,

"You to have shown your pranking abilities are-" Legolas paused for a second, "-_superior _to mine and Estel's. I say we should put aside our small prank war and sit as friends in the Hall of Fire. Estel waits there already. Will you join us?" His words were so genuine that it was hard not to believe him, but of course, they were still suspicious.

"Of course, Legolas." Elrohir said, "To the Hall of Fire then?" Legolas smiled kindly and nodded,

"Good. Then we shall head there."

The twins were obviously suspicious at first, but once they entered the Hall of Fire and figured out there were no prank devices in sight, they relaxed a bit. As Legolas had said, Estel was already seated in a chair by a small table and three other chairs. The three elves took their seats and slowly, as they talked, Elladan and Elrohir slowly dropped their guard, so they only found it slightly suspicious when a few hours later, Legolas offered them a glass of what he called _Soga-en-Iaew_ it was warmly red and orange and smelled calmingly sweet. It had been a few hours since they had entered the hall and so therefore a few of hours since they had last thought of what Legolas and Estel might have been planning for revenge. Because of this, they willingly accepted their glasses of Soga-en-Iaew without much suspicion. Legolas and Estel even poured some for themselves, but little did the twins know that the elven prince and their little brother only pretended to drink their glasses. In a few minutes, the twins suddenly started to get tired.

"It has been enjoyable taking with you two, but I fear I must go now. I feel quite tired." Elrohir said, a bit out of energy.

"I think I will as well." Elladan said, also feeling a bit spent.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow." Estel said, waving. The twins wearily got up and left the hall. Legolas and Estel looked at each other excitedly. Once the twins left the hall, Legolas and Estel went after them, careful to stay out of sight until the twins got to their rooms. When the twins got into their rooms, Legolas and Estel split up and each grabbed one of the doors and twisted the handle to keep it from being locked. Luckily, the twins were too tired to even bother locking their doors anyway. After waiting a few moments, Legolas and Estel crept into Elladan's room to find him fast asleep on his bed and then checked Elrohir to see him the same way.

"_Perfect_." Legolas whispered, "Go get the sacks and dresses." Estel quickly did what Legolas asked and the elven prince picked up Elladan and brought him into Elrohir's room while Estel was gone momentarily. When Estel came back, the two friends started changing Elladan and Elrohir into the dresses.

"Where did you get these from anyway?" Legolas asked as they slipped the lacy sleeve onto Elrohir.

"There is an empty room down the hall that I personally have never seen used." Estel said, "It has a closet full of dresses in it."

Legolas laughed, finished dressing Elrohir in the feminine gown and starting to move onto Elladan, "Let us hope that whoever owns these dresses does not go looking for them soon."

"Do not worry; I have never seen anyone in there." Estel replied, finishing Elladan. The friends smirked at the sight of Elrond's twin sons in dresses. They stuffed the twins into sacks and carried them out of the room. They were careful not to run into anyone, lest they be seen, for they were quite sure it looked like they were dragging two bodies they intended to hide (Which they actually were, but not with such malicious intent as people might think.) and it would be quite awkward to explain themselves. Once they were outside, they got the sacks onto their horses and rode out into the surrounding forest to the location they had been at earlier when preparing the prank. They found the spot exactly how they left it, with the ropes ready to be used and hanging from the trees. Right underneath said trees were two pits of honey. Legolas and Estel started to tie the sacks into the trees.

"How long do you think it will take them to get back?" Estel asked.

"On foot?" Legolas smiled, "Half an hour at least. And that's if they run." With that, the two finished tying the sacks above the honey pits and mounted their horses and rode all the way back, just waiting for the twins to return in the morning.

`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'`'~,*,~'

Elrohir awoke slowly the next morning, only half registering that he wasn't in his bed. The son of Elrond brought his hand up to brush his hair out of his eyes when he noticed the lace around his wrist. Looking down, he realized what he was wearing and then, finally completely waking up, he started to struggle against the sack. The first real thought he had was; _why am I in a sack and- am I wearing one of Arwen's dresses!?_

* * *

**(Ynnealay)**

**Here's a quick translation for the two elvish things I used here. I'm not translating _Soga-en-Iaew_, so bonus points to anyone who is curious enough to translate it. **

**Yéni - Plural for _y_****_én_, which is a period of 144 years**

**Mellyn nîn - My friends**

**==Reviews Please==**

**~*Ynnealay*~**


	6. Varnish is Good for Everything!

**Reviews:**

**Guest - Soga-en-Iaew means 'Drink of mocking' Bonus points to you because you were curious enough to go look it up.  
**

* * *

Elrohir blinked awake and remembered the reddish orange drink from last night.

"Dan!" Elrohir exclaimed

"Wake up" he continued in a general direction. Elladan ignored his twin

Until his brother screamed at his twin

"ELLADAN!"

"Okay what!?" Elladan said a little bit annoyed

"You do know we're in dresses right!" Elrohir yelled at his brother

"Wait WHAT!" Elladan realized as he looked down to see a long pale blue lacy dress covering him

"I never thought to see the day where our little sister finally succeeded and got us into her dresses to have tea time..." Elladan grumbled.

"hey why are we in burlap sacks?!" Elladan suddenly questioned

"hmmm I don't know, does it seem just a little bit odd that Legolas gave us a drink just as we let our guard down, and that we have never heard of this *drink* in all the years of us living here and that he just randomly decided to call a truce just out of the blue?!" Elrohir said in a sarcastic tone.

"That would probably explain so much." Elladan awkwardly stated,

"we better get out of these sacks!" Elrohir said

"do you think me ignorant?!" Elladan snapped back

"I'm in a sack too!". The twins swayed and managed to catch both of the sacks in branches the boys tugged and both had large holes in the burlap, luckily the two twins looked down before they jumped saw a stiff substance that smelled strong of honey (obviously).

"There's a thick branch here Ro!" Elladan said cleverly

"climb up the sack and on to the branch, we can climb down from there!" the brothers scurried up onto the overgrown branch and tried as best they could to climb

"well this is a lot awkward for me!" Elladan screamed as his head almost went Elrohir's skirt,

"well it wasn't my idea to be in dresses! Now I suggest you be silent or I can make sure very well that you'll look pretty ugly in that dress!" Elrohir yelled at his twin,

"not like you look any better" Elladan mumbled. The brothers hopped down from the tree and pulled the sacks down, they ripped parts of the sack off and glued parts together with honey. When they were finished they had terribly make shift pants and mantles which looked horrid. They were rough and very loose! The pants weren't exactly to their ankles which didn't cover the soft sparkly shoes they were wearing; the mantles were short and didn't close so you could still see the dresses showing through.

"Ro, we would have been better off with dresses!"

"be quiet! I'd rather wear these than be forced into dresses!" Elrohir said annoyed.

"really." Elladan asked

"whatever!" Elrohir replied. The twins started to walk back home. The whole way back the twins were silent because both knew that if they said one word about the other twin they would get it good from the other! On the way back they ran into Legolas,

"fine morning, would you not say so?" Legolas asked mockingly polite not saying a word about their clothes.

"and what would make it so fine?!" the brothers asked in unison,

"oh, that is quite simple really, just the fact that the two sons of Elrond the lord of Rivendell were so simply tricked into believing that I Legolas Thrandulian prince of the woodland realm would give in so very easily, and that my dear friends is what makes it so fine." Legolas said followed by a quick pat on each of their shoulders and he walked away calmly. The twins contained their anger, as they trudged along there were many stares encountered along with large amounts of elflings pointing and laughing, by the time the two got back to the house they were so humiliated that they couldn't even spare a minute to plot revenge. The brothers changed in about 20 minutes and agreed to meet in Elladan's room in an hour. The twins graphed out the plan and got to work. Elrohir's first stop was at the furnishing elves, next the stables. Elladan stopped at the well, and then him and Elrohir met up in the forest and worked away. The next morning Legolas and Estel went to the stables, Legolas had his horse readied to leave with his father and Estel was there to see him off.

"Well Estel, we got the twins back good! Have fun with them!" Legolas joked. "I wonder where they are… never mind"

They said goodbye and Legolas rode off. Thranduil had to leave earlier so Legolas was on his own; the elf heard a shuffle in the bushes

"Elladan, Elrohir?" Legolas asked hesitantly

"NOW!" the shouting caused the horse to rear upwards witch caused Legolas to fall off and the horse ran back towards Rivendell leaving Legolas behind. Legolas was soaked in sticky oil (used as finish on wooden projects) and before he said anything he was knocked out! When he woke he was in the middle of a path hanging upside down tied tightly with rope, Legolas tried to get free but his limbs were stuck to himself and he was very shiny!

* * *

**Riellebay: Hello! :D I got this Idea of the prank from my Tech Ed teacher cause we were making book marks and she said that the varnish we used was really sticky and not to have 2 bookmarks touching or else they will stick and not come apart, that's pretty much it for my authors note :D  
**

**Ynnealay: Yeah, my comment on this is that the twins, though pranksters, would never physically knock out Legolas at risk of actually injuring him. I told my sister this. She wouldn't change it. Yeah. I just had to get my review in there. **

**==Reviews Please== **

**~*Riellebay & Ynnealay*~**


	7. Backfired

Estel was walking down the hall towards his room after dinner and, to be honest, he was being paranoid and jumpy lately. He knew the twins would seek revenge, who wouldn't after being hung up in trees wearing dresses? But with Legolas gone, he would have to face their revenge alone. He got to his room and almost reached for the door handle to go in when he abruptly pulled his hand back. What if it was a trap? What is there was some prank waiting for him in his room? He decided not to risk it. The twins would set any trap they had in _his_ room, he decided, so it's logical that Legolas' now empty room would be prank-trap free. Estel changed his course and went to Legolas' room. He pushed the door open and was surprised when he saw Legolas there.

"Legolas!?" Estel exclaimed, simply surprised that his friend was still there. He did not even notice the fact that Legolas was brushing something sticky out of his hair, or the fact that parts of Legolas' exposed arms were shiny _or_ the fact that the room smelled strongly of furniture varnish.

Legolas pulled the brush he was holding through his hair once more and turned to Estel. "Yes?"

"You're still here?" Estel asked, and then noticing finally the three aforementioned things he didn't notice before, "What happened?"

Legolas grimaced and told him about the twins prank. Part of the human was relieved that he hadn't been there to be soaked in furniture varnish, but the other part of him wished he had been there so he would have an excuse to do more fun revenge on his brothers. Oh well, he could still help Legolas get revenge. He told Legolas this.

"I'm afraid not, mellon nîn." Legolas said, "At least, I cannot do anything too elaborate this time. I am already late getting home. I sent my father a messenger telling him I was delayed and would meet him tomorrow. As much as I would like to, I cannot stay to get revenge." Estel rolled his eyes in an annoyed fashion.

"Fine Legolas, The twins will be delighted that they have won." He started to leave feeling disappointed, as he realized now that the twins had already played their revenge so it was safe to go back to his room.

"Sorry." Legolas apologetically, keeping himself from snapping that the twins had _not_ won.

Estel walked to his room and opened the door and saw a string pull automatically and before he knew it he was drenched in water head to toe. Estel stormed back into Legolas' room

"Estel, what happe-" Legolas started but got cut off by Estel

"No time to explain Legolas! But now I _insist_ we get revenge!"

"Agreed." Legolas replied, surveying the soaking Estel. "But I still cannot promise anything elaborate. Perhaps a simple scare prank." Estel was just fine with that.

"Alright. What do you have in mind?" Estel asked,

Legolas pulled the brush through his hair again and set it down. He went to the closet and opened the doors, starting to sort through the contents of the back of the closet.

"Legolas, what are you doing?" Estel asked.

"Yes!" Legolas exclaimed, pulling out two things from the closet. Estel looked at them, not sure what they were at first, but he quickly recognized them. They were orc helmets! Estel looked from the helmets to Legolas.

"Where did you get _those_!?" demanded the human.

"I stole them last time I went on an orc hunt with your brothers." Legolas stated, "I don't know _what_ I was thinking to use them for, but it seems they are going to be useful."

Of course, Elladan and Elrohir were not nearly stupid enough to be scared by Legolas and Estel wearing orc helmets in broad daylight, but in the dark, it just might work. So Estel and Legolas formulated a plan;

There was a closet; it was close to the main hall and it was big enough for five people to stand in at once. It was placed so that if you were to walk into it and then walk out, it would be impossible to avoid walking through either the kitchen or the main hall on your way to the hallway where the twins', Legolas' and Estel's rooms were. The placement of this was perfect. The two friends went to Estel's room and studied the water-bucket trap that had been set off in Estel's room. They found a way to set up a similar trap in the doorway of the closet. In the end, the plan was simple; Estel would lure the twins into the closet and then follow them in, Estel and Legolas would put on the orc helmets and when the twins saw the 'orcs' they would scream and try to run out of the closet, setting off the trap and be drenched in furniture varnish for a taste of their own medicine. The only thing that was semi-hard was trying to explain to the furniture builders why they needed furniture varnish.

=========O=========

The next morning, after breakfast…

Elladan and Elrohir had heard that Legolas was back, and they were disappointed that they hadn't got the chance to 'greet' him. However, they knew he was going to ride out to meet his father again that afternoon. They were sure any prank he could even think of playing would take too long to set up.

"You know, the thought just occurred to me," Elladan said, "We have won the prank war."

"Yes." Elrohir agreed, "But we both knew we would."

Suddenly, a tense looking Estel ran around the corner. "Elladan, Elrohir! Come quick! Legolas can't hold them off much longer!" He said.

They looked at Estel, alarmed. "What happened!?" Elrohir exclaimed.

"Quickly!" Estel replied. With no explanation, the young man ran off around the corner. Now, usually, the twins would be more suspicious, but they were not the kind of elves who would brush off such an anxious looking Estel as a prank attempt. Plus, even if it was a prank attempt, they would never be able to live with themselves if something happened to Legolas and it wasn't. With one look at each other, they both sprinted off in pursuit of their little brother.

They ran through the kitchen and down the hall. They got there just in time to see Estel slip into the closet. They heard a crash inside. Both the twins ran in after Estel, but right after they entered, the door slammed behind then (They didn't know, but that was thanks to Legolas). It was dark, save the small amount of light coming through the crack in the door. With that little bit of light, they could see two shadows in the corner, it took them a second to realize what the shapes were – they recognized the orc helmets at once. What Legolas and Estel failed to take into account was the fact that Elladan and Elrohir were trained warriors. There was no thought in the next moves of Elladan and Elrohir, only instinct. There were _orcs_ in their home! The twins automatically reached for the closest weapons they could find and found two brooms. Even though brooms are not meant to be used as weapons, the twins made almost deadly use of them. Elrohir thrust the end of his broom hard towards Legolas' stomach. Legolas, surprised but also adept in battle, leapt out of the way before the strike could find him. Estel was not so lucky. He too tried to dodge Elladan's swipe, but it knocked him over and he scrambled over to Legolas who helped him up. Legolas and Estel were about to call out to the twins to stop, but before they could say anything, the sons of Elrond whirled around their brooms and knocked Legolas and Estel back, into the wire that activated the varnish.

Two buckets of furniture varnish tipped and spilled onto Legolas and Estel. Even with the helmets on, the varnish soaked into some of the cracks and spilled all over Legolas' (and Estel's) hair. Legolas got up quickly, but Elladan jabbed his broom into Legolas and the elf took a step back to dodge it too late. However, just behind him was Estel and the two stumbled back and toppled onto the door of the closet. The two furniture-varnish covered friends tumbled out and onto the floor. Light streamed in and the twins had a good look at the 'orcs'.

"Ow." Estel moaned, crawling out from under Legolas. Legolas said nothing, but pulled off the helmet that he was wearing. Estel did the same. The twins gaped. They were not sure what to think. Were they to be angry because Legolas and Estel had tried to get revenge by covering them in varnish, or were they supposed to laugh because – well, what wasn't there to laugh at? They settled on the latter. They burst out laughing and Legolas stood slowly, feeling around the tender area that Elladan had bruised with his broom. He helped Estel up as well.

"That did not go as planned." Legolas said quietly to Estel.

"Far from it…" Estel agreed.

Elrohir stopped laughing for just a moment and managed to say; "Now _that_ is _irony!_"

"Ironic, all right." Legolas said, already dreading washing the varnish out of his hair _again_. On top of that, he would have to tell his father why he was three hours late (Three hours being the approximate time it would take to get all the varnish out). Estel was thinking about what he was going to tell Glorfindel when he either didn't show up for practice, or came there soaked in varnish.

"This is _hilarious_!" Elladan said, a wide smile on his face.

"Oh yes." Said Estel.

Legolas sighed in annoyance and finished sarcastically; "_Hilarious_."

* * *

**(Ynnealay)  
**

**The End-ish? My sister says this seems final, so she hasn't written a reply chapter to it. But then, how could she? This won't be the last chapter though, there is a bonus chapter that I'm working on. It will include a beginning to this chapter (How Legolas got back) and a story about how Legolas and the twins get their dye (Set before Estel was born).**

**My sister says that she's not opposed to writing another chapter, but for now she's not going to. What do you think? Would you like another chapter? If not, then this is the last chapter in the prank war. There is going to be a bonus chapter regardless. **

**==Reviews Please==**

**~*Ynnealay*~**


	8. Bonus Chapter

**Hello! Ynnealay here :) Happy April Fools Day! **

**So in recent news, my sister has agreed to write more chapters. I honestly don't know how long we plan to go with this story, but there will be more chapters. In the meantime however, here is the bonus chapter I promised. It includes a deleted beginning to the Chapter 7 (Truce) and a pretty long (By my standards) chapter telling the story of How Legolas and the twins got all the dye they use for pranks. So enough of my talking (Writing), let's get on with the chapter;**

* * *

**Deleted Scene: How Legolas Got Back From Being Covered In Varnish (I was too lazy to come up with a good name)**

It took Legolas' mind a few minutes to realize where he was and what had happened. His head was slightly sore from being knocked out, but he wasn't injured severely. From the light in the sky, he could tell it was late afternoon. What was he stuck with? Was this furniture varnish? He sighed in annoyance. How was he to get down? The elf looked around, surveying where he was. He wasn't very familiar with the far parts of the woods surrounding Rivendell, but he did know that this was a commonly used path that was bound to be traveled often. He struggled more fiercely, but the ropes' strength was intensified by the sticky furniture varnish. How many times before had he been trapped? Tied to trees by orcs many times, yes. But never coated in furniture varnish. He heard the sound of hooves, and knew someone was coming. He almost shouted out for help, but his pride got the better of him. The rider came down the path and Legolas tried to turn the angle he was at so he could see the rider. Of course it was none other than Glorfindel, who was now starting to question why so many weird things had been happening lately.

"Legolas." Glorfindel stated monotonously. Legolas wasn't sure what the balrog slayer was thinking. "Why are you hanging upside-down above a path covered in… _furniture varnish!?_"

"Fine day, Lord Glorfindel." Legolas said sarcastically. Glorfindel stared at him, wondering how in _Arda_ the prince got up there. Then a thought struck him – He and the twins must be having another prank war.

"Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, son of King Thranduil, master archer. Do not tell me the twins put you up there."

"Fine. The twins did not put me up here." Legolas said getting more sarcastic by the second, "I am just hanging up here of my own personal preference and out of free will." This didn't faze Glorfindel. "_Yes,_ the twins put me up here, alright?" It looked like Glorfindel was going to be angry at him for being so disrespectful, but the elder elf started to laugh. Legolas groaned, very embarrassed.

Still laughing, Glorfindel cut the ropes around Legolas' arms and then cut him down. With his arms free, Legolas manages to avoid landing on his head like a fool.

"Thanks." Legolas grudgingly said.

"You're welcome." Glorfindel replied, "Now, I assume I am correct in guessing that you will decline it if I offer to give you a ride to Imladris?" Legolas nodded, thinking about how embarrassing it would be to return on the back of Glorfindel's horse. However, he would have to go back. His horse was there, he presumed, and he had to clean off the furniture varnish.

"I will decline, thank you." Legolas said, forcing politeness.

Glorfindel shook his head; "Just as I thought." The elder elf rode away down the path and Legolas started to walk.

It was a longer walk than Legolas had anticipated, and he surely didn't plan that there was going to be what seemed like _more_ riders on this path than usual. Some would look at him strangely, some would ask him if he needed help (to which he would force himself to politely decline), but the worst was when that same elven maiden who had cut Estel and him down from the greenhouse passed him on her horse with her friend, who was also very pretty. She whispered something to her friend and they both laughed at him. Eventually, whenever Legolas heard hooves, he just climbed into the nearest tree and hid until the riders past. It was sunset when he could finally see the buildings again.

He started to walk towards the door, but he could hear footsteps on the other side of it, two footsteps if he could hear right. He had no intention of being seen like this again, so he dashed around the side and waited for the two people to leave. He heard the door open and two identical voices were talking;

"Do you think he will come back?" Asked the first.

"He has to. His horse is here." Said the second. It was obviously Elladan and Elrohir who had just opened the doors.

"Well if he is coming back, he would be almost here by now." Said Elladan, or was it Elrohir?

"Good point. Maybe we should wait here to greet him when he comes back." Said Elrohir, or maybe it was Elladan. The twins snickered. Legolas silently cursed. If they were going to wait by the door, how was he going to get in without them seeing? Then he remembered, he had with him his bow and arrows, along with his twin knives since he had been meaning to leave. With complete silence, Legolas took out his bow (which was extra shiny thanks to the furniture varnish) and nocked an arrow. He pulled it back and quickly looked around for something that would make noise if it was hit. He saw a cart full of metal that was supposed to be going to the forge. It was being pulled by a horse. An easy shot. He aimed the arrow and fired at the rope that attached the cart to the horse. It hit and the rope snapped. The majority of the metal in the cart tumbled to the ground with a loud crash. The horse whinnied in fear and bolted away. Legolas heard the twins again;

"What was that!?" Said Elrohir (or Elladan). Legolas could tell he was being serious.

"That horse is running like it's terrified!"

"Come, we have to stop it!"

Legolas heard the twins run off and he snuck inside. His plan had worked a little too perfectly; he really did feel bad for scaring that poor horse. But he knew Elladan and Elrohir would calm it down.

Unlike last time, when he had been hoping not to be seen by anybody while covered in feathers and he hadn't been, this time he was spotted – at least partially. But in the end, he got to his room. Then he began the long task of cleaning off all the furniture varnish.

* * *

**Bonus Chapter: How Legolas and The Twins Get Their Dye**

**Thanks to 80icrazy80 for the idea to this story, this story is dedicated to them. This story takes place before Aragorn was born, so there are only the twins and Legolas.  
**

It was rare that the sun happened to shine perfectly in the valley of Imladris so that the glittering warmth and light made the whole population wish that there was some sort of outdoor picnic. Even rarer, however, was the twin sons of Elrond and the prince of Mirkwood being in Imladris at the same time and no 'chaos' happening, whether that was one of them on their deathbed or an insane prank war happening. Surprisingly, though, this was a very rare occasion in which Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir were all in the same place at the same time and it was a perfectly sunny day _and_ nothing chaotic was happening. Yet.

The three friends happened on be on a perfect grassy hill under the shade of a large tree. The twins were lying on the grass under the tree and Legolas was sitting in the tree, relaxing against the trunk.

"Do you know what?" Elladan asked, "I am bored."

"Are you?" Elrohir asked, turning his head.

"Exceedingly." He answered.

Legolas switched his position, so his hair was dangling down off the branch and his head was almost toppled off the branch as well. "I am astounded, Elrohi- Elladan. One of the sons of Elrond, bored? You are hardly ever bored."

"Well admittedly, I am bored also." Elrohir said.

"Honestly, I have to agree." Legolas sighed. There was silence for a moment, when Legolas spoke again;

"Shall we play a prank on Glorfindel?"

Elladan shook his head; "No good. We did that a day before you arrived. He was not pleased."

"'Not pleased' is putting it lightly, brother." Elrohir said with a slight laugh, "I believe he promised to 'give us a thorough lesson about the tip of a sword.'"

"What is Arda did you two do?" Legolas asked.

"You don't want to know." They answered in unison.

"Apparently, Glorfindel is not fond of 3am surprises." Elrohir said. Legolas shook his head, chuckling.

"So what do we do, then?" asked the wood elf.

Elrohir hummed quietly, trying to think of something. As he hummed, he picked up a stone from the grass and tossed it in his hands. He eyed a stack of buckets at the bottom of the hill. Aiming, he threw the stone at the buckets and knocked one over. He smiled and stopped humming.

"Is that the best you can do?" Elladan smirked. He picked up his own rock and aimed it. It landed _in_ one of the bottom row buckets.

"_Please_," Legolas said lazily, "Allow me show you how it's done, _novices_." Elrohir threw him a stone and he tossed it, landing his projectile in the top bucket. He smiled triumphantly.

"You are in a tree." Elladan said, "You got an advantage."

"Are you sure it's not just because I am a better marksman?" Legolas bragged. Elrohir immediately looked up at Legolas,

"Everybody knows I could beat you in marksmanship, Legolas. I'm better." Claimed Elrohir.

"Stop lying, Elrohir." Said Elladan, more jokingly than serious, "Everybody knows _I_ am better than _you_!"

"Oh?" Legolas said, "Let us put your claims to the test. To the archery range!" With that happy cry, the wood elf leapt down from the tree and took off down the hill to get his bow and go to the archery range.

=====O=====

The arrow hit the dead center of the target with a thud. Its archer nodded his head.

"See?" Legolas said, pointing out his perfect arrow between two arrows that had also hit the center, but not direct center.

"Fine, you win for now!" Elrohir said throwing up his hands in defeat.

"Never accept a challenge with Legolas Greenleaf in archery!" Exclaimed Legolas.

"Yes, yes, we get it. You won." Elladan rolled his eyes,

"I can do anything with arrows!" Legolas boasted, while walking over to remove the arrows from their target.

"Oh really, now?" Said the twins in unison, sharing a look. "Care to place money on that? Say, two silver coins?"

"Yes." Legolas said confidently, walking back with three arrows in hand. "You have thirty minutes to challenge me to something I can't do."

"Deal." Said Elrohir.

"Then shoot two arrows at a time, you have to hit both targets in the center." Elladan challenged.

"Too easy." Legolas loaded, aimed and shot, hitting the targets perfectly.

So the twins set about challenging Legolas to all sorts of challenges; shooting blindfolded, shooting higher numbers of arrows at a time, shooting backwards. Thirty minutes was almost up, when Elrohir cried out,

"Shoot ten arrows at once onto one target into a star pattern!"

Legolas looked incredulously at the elder son of Elrond, did he seriously expect Legolas to be able to make a shot like that!? It wasn't a fair challenge and Elrohir knew it. However, Legolas wasn't one to back down from a challenge and it wasn't against the rules of the bet, so he picked up ten arrows and nocked them (With slight difficulty) into his bow. He tried to release the arrows slightly one after another, so he would have a chance to aim them separately. However, as the twins (And Legolas) had expected, he didn't make the shot. His first three arrows started to make a star, but the rest were terrible. They flew to the edges of the target and some even missed the target all together. The last three arrows flew off to the side and the three friends watched as the arrows flew towards a painter sitting at the side of the archery range. The arrows got closer and- imbedded themselves into the canvas.

Legolas cringed. The arrows had flown straight through the painter's work. He looked up slowly. One of the arrows had knocked over a jar of red paint so it was spilled all over the painter.

"I am _so_ sorr-" Legolas started. But the painter didn't hear him. When he looked up, he saw three young elves (Well, technically two of them were half-elves, and even that isn't technically correct) holding bows and there had been three arrows that had ruined his work. He stood up and started to yell at them;

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE WORKED ON THAT PAINTING!? ALMOST TWO HUNDRED YEARS! I PROMISE YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" The painter then started to charge at them, holding his paintbrush aloft like a spear.

"Well…" Elrohir said, "I am going to escape because I prefer to end this day among the living." With that, he dropped his bow and sprinted off. Elladan paused for a split second before dropping his bow and following his twin. Legolas, not wanting to face the angry painter alone, did the same and ran after Elladan.

Now usually, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir would not run from a painter, but he was waving around a very large paintbrush and was covered in dark red paint and it overall looked like he had used his paintbrush to brutally murder someone. Plus, the twins and Legolas agreed, he was being irrationally cantankerous. So of course, they ran.

They ran through an area of Rivendell that was used as a main square or marketplace. There were many elves there and as Elrohir ran, he looked behind him to see Elladan and Legolas following him and of course the painter was chasing them. Because he was looking back instead of forward, Elrohir crashed into an elleth carrying a basket of apples. The basket fell to the ground along with Elrohir and the unlucky woman. Apples toppled everywhere, tripping unsuspecting elves in the square. Elladan caught up with the fallen Elrohir and helped him up. The twins both stood up just in time to see Legolas come rushing up, the painter still chasing with a wildly fuming look in his eyes. It caused the three to wonder what the painting had been of exactly.

"Come on!" Legolas exclaimed, running ahead as the twins looked back. An elf noticed the three of them running at top speed through the square and looked behind them to see what was happening. He slipped on an apple and caused several more elves to fall down around him. In the commotion, the three painting-wreckers managed to lose the painter in a mad dash towards the river. They reached the bridge and started to cross it when the elleth that had been carrying the apple basket came briskly down the path looking agitated. She would spot them if they stayed on the bridge (or in any unhidden area). Elrohir quickly dived into a nearby patch of decorative trees and yanked his brother and friend with him.

"Elladan!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Not my fault." Elladan whispered back.

"Elrohir!" Legolas hissed.

"Shh!"

They all were quiet. They could hear the sounds of commotion in the square, different people demanding to know what had happened.

Suddenly, the ground began to crumble beneath Elladan and the soft soil slid him down towards the river. Elrohir became aware of this and stopped his brother from sliding down too far by catching him by the arm. Then, both of them started to fall towards the river. It happened fast and the drop down was steep. Legolas tried to catch them both but in the end only ended up getting pulled into the water himself.

In an instant, they were all soaked. The river wasn't deep, likely only up to their chests, but it was fast and soon they were swept downstream by the current. They all swam towards the shore. Legolas and Elrohir managed to catch hold of branches and they helped Elladan out of the river. There were trees and bushes lining the river and then there was a wide field, used for tournaments of swordplay or celebrations. They started to walk out of the trees, ever aware of their soaked condition. They were about to celebrate, thinking they had escaped the painter and the apple-lady but then they all stopped dead in their tracks. The painter was standing in the middle of the field searching for them. They all cursed at the same time.

"What do we do now?" Elladan whispered.

"We wait until he leaves?" Legolas suggested. So they waited, but the painter didn't leave, in fact on a few occasions, he would come closer to the bush they were hiding in.

"Waiting is not going to do much good." Elladan said after a while.

"Do you have a better idea?" Legolas replied.

"I do." Elrohir offered. He pointed to a pile of large branches that had been blown down after a recent storm. Some of the branches were tall enough the hide them and looked like a small tree standing up.

"You cannot be serious, brother." Elladan said.

=====O=====

"I am completely serious." Elrohir whispered very quietly. "Because it is working." He smirked. They had all grabbed their own branches and were shuffling around the perimeter of the field; hiding behind the tall branches and hiding when the painter happened to look their way.

"If we get caught, this is all on you!" Elladan whispered

"Don't worry we're not going to get caught" Elrohir said back

"How do you know ?!" Elladan said a little bit louder this time

"Shut up! He'll hear you!" Elrohir said a lot louder

"BOTH OF YOU, FOR THE LOVE OF ERU! SHUT YOUR MOUTHS SO _I_ DON'T HAVE TO SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" Legolas shouted quickly realizing what he'd done. The painter looked up and started to charge for them!

"Great now you've blown our cover!" Elladan shouted at Legolas, Elrohir looked at Legolas

"Idiot." He said.

"Never mind me! RUN!" Legolas screamed. The trio bolted across the field, dropping their branches. At the end of the field was a path leading back to the Main Square and a row of storage sheds. They were about to run to the Main Square, but thought better of it when Elrohir yanked them towards the storage area after seeing the Apple Lady in the Main Square.

"What are you doing!? He'll catch us!" Elladan exclaimed.

"Hide!" Legolas said,

"Where!?"

"Come on! Follow me!" Legolas said, running behind one of the storage sheds. There was a stack of crates nearby and he took a running start, using the crates for leverage and grabbed hold of the roof. Legolas pulled himself up and lay flat against the roof. He motioned for the twins to follow him. Elladan climbed up first and then Elrohir. They all lay against the roof and saw the painter walking suspiciously around the base of the sheds.

_Follow me_, Legolas mouthed, and got up soundlessly. The prince went to the edge of the roof and leapt to the adjacent one, away from the painter. The twins followed. They jumped a few more roofs and then descended. The landed right beside the door of one of the sheds.

"In here." Legolas whispered, holding open the door as the twins went in. He followed, it was pitch black inside, but they didn't mind.

"We can wait in here until he leaves the area." Said the archer.

"Where's the light?" Either Elladan or Elrohir said, Legolas couldn't tell which. They all walked around blindly in the dark trying to find a light when Elladan found something close to the wall. It was long and stretched upwards, he couldn't tell how long it was, but it felt like a rope, so he pulled it. A rather loud crash echoed through the dark, metal on stone. Instinctively, they all took cover by ducking and covering their heads in case something fell on them. Luckily, nothing did. However, some of whatever objects had caused the loud crash landed very close to Elladan as he could hear.

"What was that?" Legolas said getting up.

"I don't know." Replied one of the twins. Suddenly something rolled towards Legolas and in the dark he couldn't see it. He tripped over it, crashing into Elrohir in the dark and landed on the ground. To their surprise, there was a slightly sticky, cold, and wet substance covering the ground. Elladan heard both his brother and Legolas fall and started to walk towards the sound,

"Elrohir? Legolas? Are you alright?" asked Elladan blindly. As he approached the fallen elves, he slipped on the floor, slick with some liquid.

"We're fine." Elrohir said, getting up. "There is something on the floor."

Elladan got up, "I noticed."

"We should get out of here." Legolas said, who had also stood "If this liquid is a harmful chemical, who knows what staying in here with this spilled all over the place will do to us?"

"I agree." Elladan said, walking towards where he remembered the door to be. "Plus, the painter must be gone by now." Pushing the door open, light streamed in. There were a multitude of colours shimmering on the floor, mixing with each other and spilled metal cans rolled about, apparently having fallen off some of the hanging shelves that were lopsided thanks to the ropes being pulled too tight in places. On the back wall, many un-spilled cans were stacked neatly to the ceiling. It took only a second to read the labels on the cans and realize what this storage shed contained– _dye._ Of every colour. There were so many cans that the three of them were sure it would take at least a yén to use up half of the cans. The twins gasped, this could open up _so many pranking possibilities_.

Just then they heard a shout outside. They ran to the entrance, almost slipping on the dye, and looked out to see the painter, the apple lady, and a third holding fabric scissors with a dangerous look in her eyes, running towards them with expressions that were less than unpleasant.

Finally they noticed each other – they were all covered in dye, which was rather unbecoming. However, they were at the moment, about to get chased again.

"Back to the house and hope that father doesn't find out?" Elrohir asked Elladan.

"Agreed." The younger twin said. They took off running with Legolas in tow, all three of them mentally promising to come back for the dye if they ever needed a prank substance.

"You know, you still owe us two silver coins, Legolas." Elrohir said as Legolas ran up beside him.

"Shut up." The prince said.

* * *

**So the word Cantankerous: It means 'Irritable, not in a good mood'. The conversation they have while crossing the field was written by Riellebay (My sister). Lastly, I refer to Elladan and Elrohir as 'Elves' sometimes, which is strictly speaking not correct. They are half-elves, which is still not correct. Technically, The twins are about 73.5% elvish, 23.5% human, and 3% Maiar. So yeah. I will post a new chapter to the prank war as soon as I can. **

**===Reviews Please===**

**~*Ynnealay*~ **


	9. Of Swords and Toads

**Before I start, I would like to thank 80icrazy80 for the idea for this chapter. I'll mention something else at the end, but for now: Enjoy!**

* * *

Legolas was in his room reading a book recounting every weapon ever made and every type of weapon known to the elves. He had been studying the section on bows, specifically the bows of the Galadhrim, hoping one day he might receive one. But the book wasn't important. What was important was that Legolas couldn't focus on the page because his mind was too busy scheming. It had been nearly a year since he had returned to Mirkwood after his and Estel's failed revenge on the twins. But today, any minute now, delegates from Imladris were due to arrive. Elrond himself wasn't coming, but he had sent a party of representatives in his name to do follow up negotiations in regards to almost a year ago when Thranduil and he had been together in Rivendell and had been doing political things. Legolas knew there was a good chance that Elladan and Elrohir were going to be among the representatives, and he planned to make their stay very 'welcome'. The elven prince flipped a page in his book, but never got to read the first word when a knock at the door interrupted him.

"Enter." Legolas said, looking up from his book.

A messenger came in and bowed, "Prince Legolas, your father has told me to come and tell you that the delegates from Imladris have arrived."

"Excellent…" Legolas said with an evil smirk. The messenger took a step back, frightened by Legolas' sudden evil expression.

"So… I will be on my way then- with your permission, my prince." Said the messenger.

"Of course," Legolas said, still evilly grinning, "You are dismissed." The messenger wasted no time sprinting out of the room.

Legolas arrived at the front entrance of the palace and found a small crowd of elves from Rivendell at the entrance, being greeted formally by his father. Searching quickly, Legolas easily spotted the two identical elves that were the twins. He snuck up on them and grabbed their arms quickly, pulling them into a nearby hallway.

One of them gave a startled "Wha-!?". Legolas glared at them in a not-quite-so-menacing way that only he and few others could achieve. It was the glare that made you think he wanted to playfully punch you in a way that you would appreciate.

"Don't think I've forgotten what you did to Estel and I last time we saw each other." Legolas said threateningly.

"Well hello to you too, Legolas." The twins said sarcastically in unison.

He continued like he hadn't been interrupted; "But now, this is my home, Mirkwood is where I live, and this time, I will get my vengeance." Now, the twins shared his evil smile.

"Is that a challenge to another prank war?" Elladan asked,

"The old one never ended." Legolas said,

"Well then-" Elrohir said, he took a step back and reached behind him, pulling a slightly shorter figure out of the crowd.

"Estel!" Legolas exclaimed happily.

"Here." The twins said, shoving Estel towards Legolas, "Just so it's a fair fight."

"I'm not a game piece, just so you know." Said an annoyed Estel, "Hey Legolas.". The human walked the rest of the way and stood beside Legolas.

"Not as if he'll be much help." Elladan muttered. Estel glared.

"So the pranking begins." Elrohir said, and all four of them evilly and mischievously grinned.

=========O=========

After an initial, very boring, obligatory, extremely formal greeting event, everyone was shown to their rooms. Estel put his bag in his room and then headed to Legolas' to plan their attacks.

"Not that I'm unhappy to see you, but why are you here?" Legolas asked before they started scheming, "I know your brothers are here as ambassadors, but what are you here for?"

"I asked to come along." Said Estel, sitting on Legolas' bed, beside the left-open weapons book. "And Father let me."

"Well that's lucky." Legolas said, "Because as long as I have been scheming, I have not come up with anything good enough." They both thought for a moment.

"Hey, what's this?" Estel asked, looking at the open page Legolas had not read. There was a beautiful coloured sketch of a long sword with an elegant silver blade and an artfully built handle that was tinged blue with a gold design. "This looks like the kind of sword Elladan and Elrohir have been talking about for months! They keep talking about how much they want one."

Legolas turned slowly; "Really?"

Estel nodded, then spoke in an overly exaggerated excited voice, imitating his brothers; "It's called a _Hîrmegil_! It's the _best_ kind of sword available! Only about _five_ were ever made and two were _destroyed_! It's the _best_ sword _ever_! We want one _so terribly_!"

"Oh yes." Legolas said sinisterly, "But the question is; how terribly?" Legolas evil-laughed.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Follow me."

=========O=========

In the Armory…

Legolas led the way to the very back of the armory where sat an elegant box.

"Now look at this." Legolas said, taking the elaborately decorated box off a nearby shelf. It was empty, but they both looked at the box, etched into the side was a Tengwar inscription that read; _Hîrmegil_

"How do you have a Hîrmegil box!?" Estel exclaimed,

"Well…" Legolas began, but he was interrupted by the door suddenly opening. The same messenger from earlier stepped in, informing Legolas that there had just been another meeting scheduled for the next day.

Once the messenger left, Legolas turned back to Estel; "It doesn't really matter, but right now you need to help me with something."

=========O=========

The forest surrounding the palace was dark and dense as always mostly covered in shadow, but Legolas and Estel were not there to examine the shadow. They were there to catch a specifically horrendous, but not venomous or harmful species of toad. The two stopped by a small pond, murky and black.

"Look in there," Legolas pointed, "Do you see anything?"

Estel looked, "No."

The elf picked up a stick, kneeled beside the pond and poked it into the water. A splash on the surface appeared. Something brown-green and slimy could be seen momentarily.

"Here," Legolas said, handing Estel the net they had brought along, "I'll push it into your net, you catch it."

"Um, okay." Estel said doubtfully, kneeling beside Legolas "How do you know this will work?"

"I used to catch these for fun when I was an elfling." Legolas replied. The elf poked the stick into the water once more, looking quite ungraceful prodding the water. A large, sudden eruption of water splashed up into both of their faces and they fell backwards in surprised, covered in murky water. When the water was calm, Estel looked to Legolas;

"Did you _know _that was going to happen!?" He demanded.

"Yes." Legolas answered calmly, "However you would not have agreed to help had I told you."

Estel sighed in annoyance.

"Look!" Legolas said, eyeing the net to which Estel now turned his attention, "Success!" Surprisingly, there was something in the net. It was as big as Estel's hand and was a small, lump of a creature, brownish-green and quite ugly. Its eyes were a spotted black and purple.

"Poke it." Legolas smirked. Estel doubtfully glanced at Legolas,

"And why would I do that, elf?"

"Estel, nothing will happen."

"Then why did you tell me to poke at it?"

"Just do it."

"No. Something is obviously going to happen."

"I give you my word that nothing will happen to you."

"You're a bad liar."

"Only occasionally."

"More than occasionally." Estel snorted.

"Fine then, don't poke it."

"Why not?"

"You're the one who didn't want to poke it."

"Well now I do. Why should I not!?"

Legolas shrugged.

"Fine." Estel said, prodding the toad with his finger. The toad-thing croaked and more murky black water squirted out into Estel's face. The human yelped and covered his face. Luckily he didn't drop the net. Legolas burst out laughing. Estel glared. On a whim, he grabbed the toad in his hands and threw it at Legolas' face, who was caught unaware and got hit in the face with a toad.

"Gah!" Legolas screamed in a much undignified way. Now Estel burst out laughing. Legolas lunged at Estel with a snarl, but the human had assumed Legolas would do this and jumped out of the way-

Into the murky pond. Legolas chuckled as Estel surfaced, spitting out water.

"Let me help you." Legolas said, offering his hand. Estel gladly took it and pulled Legolas into the water with a splash. Legolas surfaced, playful murder in his eyes;

"If I wasn't already at war with your brothers and needed an ally, you would be dead, Estel." Legolas threatened.

"Luckily, you _are_ at war with my brothers and _do _need an ally." Estel said cheerfully.

Legolas snarled again and lunged at the young man, tackling them both underwater. When they both finally managed to break out from underwater, they looked at each other, now they were both soaking in the black murky pond water. They both cracked smiles at each other. It was then Legolas noticed;

"Our toad escaped." He pointed out. Estel groaned, burying his hands into his face.

=========O=========

A few hours later, Legolas and Estel had managed to catch two toads and bring them back to the palace.

"Well, now for the actual prank." Legolas said. They had both changed into clean, dry clothes and had but the toads in a box in Legolas' room. Legolas slid the Hîrmegil box out from under his bed and opened the ornate lid. With Estel's help and some difficulty, they managed to lock the toad-things into the empty Hîrmegil box.

"How shall we give this to them?" Estel asked.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Legolas replied. He called the messenger that had told him about the meeting and about the twins arriving. The messenger arrived, looking doubtful and wondering what the prince wanted him for.

"Take this." Legolas said, giving the box of toads to the messenger.

"What is-" The messenger started, before Legolas cut him off.

"Do not ask what is in it, or why I want it delivered." The messenger shut up, "But you must take this to the Lords Elladan and Elrohir. Tell them _only _that it comes as a gift from the crown of Mirkwood. Then, I advise you leave the room swiftly." Legolas ordered. The messenger nodded, obviously confused. "Oh, and make certain you say not a word of this to my father." Legolas added. The messenger nodded again and walked off with the box of toads.

Legolas and Estel snickered and followed from a distance. Elladan and Elrohir were in a hallway talking to two dignitaries from Mirkwood. When they saw the messenger approach with the box, the two other elves bowed politely and left. Legolas and Estel watched quietly from behind a pillar. The messenger gave the twins the box and relayed Legolas' message to the word. Then he bowed quickly and ran out of the hallway as Legolas had advised.

The twins peered at the box in curiosity.

"What is this?" Elrohir asked.

"It seems to be a box" Elladan answered.

"Well obviously."

"What does this say...?" Elladan turned the box to the side and read the inscription, "_Hîrmegil_!"

"Honestly?!" The look on Elrohir's face was was priceless- his eyes lit up and he stepped closer to the unopened box.

"What did we do to deserve such fortune?" Wondered Elladan.

"Open it. I don't believe it!" Elrohir urged.

The twins opened the lid and immediately, the two toads sprang out onto the twins' faces. Obviously surprised, they dropped the box and Elladan fell back ending up on the floor.

"What!?" They exclaimed at the same. Elladan looked at the toad inquisitively.

"What is this?" He poked it. Guck water sprayed in his face. "Ahh!" Elladan tossed the toad away from him and it somehow ended up leaping towards Elrohir. Trying to catch it, the elder twin flailed his hands in front of his face, trying to catch Elladan's toad and trying to black his at the same time. Elladan tried getting up, wiping the guck out of his eyes at the same time, but his foot caught on Elrohir's robe and both of them fell onto the floor.

"Amusing." Legolas whispered to Estel,

"But not amusing enough." Estel said.

Legolas nodded, "My thoughts exactly." Just at that moment, Elladan's toad hopped towards Legolas, who picked it up. "Thanks for this idea." He whispered to Estel. With that, the elven prince threw the toad at the twins. The toad hit Elrohir's face and he looked up immediately. Elladan followed his gaze.

"Legolas! Estel!" They shouted. Then a full-fledged toad-fight broke out. The two toads flew through the air, hitting various faces. Many screams were heard down the hallway and they all went all-out, chucking the toads across the hall. The toads spat guck all over the floor and they all slipped more than once. Legolas brought his hand back to throw Elrohir's toad and Estel had just tackled Elladan who was just about to throw a toad at Legolas, when a voice rang through the air;

"LEGOLAS!"

It was Thranduil.

Legolas dropped the toad he was holding and it hopped over to Thranduil's feet. Estel climbed off the twin he had just tackled and Elladan stood up, trying his best to look as dignified as one could after being tackled to the ground holding a toad. The toads hopped around on the floor.

"Adar…" Legolas croaked out. "I- I can explain."

"Legolas, come with me. _Now._" Thranduil commanded harshly. Legolas dropped his hands to his sides and his head bowed in shame. He shambled off after his father, who's silver robes flowed behind him.

* * *

**(Ynnealay)**

**Okay, so first off: Sorry for the delay. **

**Second: I have run out of ideas for pranks. If anybody has any ideas, please leave them in reviews or PM me or something. I'm out of ideas. This chapter's brilliant idea came from ****80icrazy80 and I am very grateful. If you give me a good idea, I might tweak it a bit or keep it as is. In the chapter, I'll give you credit. So please send in ideas. **

**Also,if you want to give Riellebay any ideas, you can give those to her in her chapters as reviews and I promise I won't read them. Or at the start of your PMs to this account (since she doesn't have one of her own), just say they're for her. Again, I won't read them.  
**

**So I think that's it. I hope you're still enjoying this :)  
**

**Next chapter: The first chapter in a while written by Riellebay :P**

**~* Reviews Please? *~  
**

***~Ynnealay~***


	10. Like Old Times

The twins and Estel sat silently waiting for Legolas' return. After a few more minutes Elladan spoke.  
"Legolas may be in trouble, but you're still here!" Elladan lunged for the young boy, Elrohir stopped him.  
"LET ME GET AT HIM! I WANT TO HEAR HIM SCREAM" Elladan shouted at Elrohir,  
"Brother, we can get revenge later! But for now, we must get cleaned up! The last thing I want is to be seen by the elven dignitaries like this!" Elrohir replied harshly.  
"Fine. But don't think I'm not watching you..." Elladan said slyly to Estel. Estel looked at him frightened and backed away the other way of the hall as the twins walked the opposite. A few hours later there was a knock at Elrohir's door.  
"Legolas?" Elrohir said surprised  
"I thought Dan and I would be the last people you'd want to be seeing right now"  
"You would be correct, however my father isn't exactly pleased with me and says that whatever were doing must be '_postponed'_ because were causing much too loud of a ruckus for him to get anything done." Legolas replied.  
"Then we take it outside." Elrohir said. Elrohir shut the door before Legolas could say another word and walked over to the wall since Elladan's room was beside his, the two had made about a centimeter hole through the wall so they could talk without leaving their rooms and without looking conspicuous.  
"Dan, you there?" Elrohir asked  
"Yeah, I'm here what's the plan?" Elladan replied in seconds  
"Well turns out we've been banished from palace if we wish to continue our little 'prank war'" Elrohir said  
"Our prank war is still on?!" Elladan asked excitedly  
"Yes brother, like old times" Elrohir replied thinking back to Rivendell  
"YES! It's back on!" Elladan whisper shouted  
"I've got an idea I'll explain it, but it might get a little bit messy..." Elladan trailed off. The pair snuck around and got supplies including bottle of  
soga-en-Iaew which they had taken with them before they had left for Mirkwood, they had asked the chefs right after Legolas and Estel had pulled the dresses and honey prank if they could recreate the concoction by giving them a bit of it from the bottom of the cups Legolas didn't bother to clear after they drank from them, the chefs were successful to test it Elrohir took a sip and found it worked then Elladan splashed ice cold water on his head to wake him, the twins had the chefs make a bottle before they left for Mirkwood. The trap was set, the twins had given the bottle to the chef at Mirkwood and told them to put a generous amount into whatever Legolas and Estel were going to drink (they paid him :P). When the twins Legolas and Estel went to supper, they got there late so there they ate all together without anyone else there (surprisingly) Legolas and Estel were very cautious but the twins purposely acted like they didn't have any ideas and strangely pulled it off! When it came time for drinks Elladan and Elrohir tried to be conspicuous and offered to bring them their drinks but they obviously declined. As they their first few sips they started to seem tired, they immediately looked at the twins.  
"What did you put in my drink?!" Legolas asked exasperatedly  
"I even ordered something other than my usual in case you tried anything!" he continued  
"Oh right, so you know that time you gave is that drink and put us in Arwen's dresses?" Elladan replied slyly  
"Well we put some in there" Elrohir said slyly as he finished Elladan's sentence  
"Thanks Calminaion " the twins said in unison to the chef  
"You know you're chef is a very kind soul" the two said matter-of-factly  
"You spawns of Morgoth!" Legolas said as he drifted to sleep and collapsed on the floor Estel meanwhile tried to run but fell to the ground as well. Next the twins dragged Legolas and Estel outside to abide by Thranduil's wishes, they found a nearby bench they and sat Legolas down, next Estel but on top of Legolas, Elladan draped Legolas' arm around Estel and Chuckled  
"This is priceless!" he said hysterically  
"You're sure this isn't too far?" Elrohir asked  
"Whatever." Elladan said suddenly without his laughter  
"Let's go so when they wake up they will find out for themselves!" Elladan said  
"Wait one more thing!" Elrohir said. He reached into a bag he was carrying he pulled out two bottles of half drank Dorwinion wine  
"From Thranduil's party's" Elrohir said with a snicker he poured some on to the elf and humans clothing and put a bottle in Legolas' free hand  
"Perfect" the twins said maliciously.  
"Now we wait..." Elladan said.


	11. Needlework & Notes

Legolas awoke groggily and became aware of the muffled snickers that could be heard around him. Opening his eyes quickly, the elf noticed he was surrounded by a small group of elves that lived in the palace.

"Oh. You're awake." Said one of the elves standing closest to him.

"What!?" Legolas exclaimed, then noticing his rather _interesting_ positioning with Estel, he yanked his arm away sliding farther down the bench, a look of horror on his face. Estel, having now nobody to lean against, fell to the side of the bench and almost hit his head. Luckily, the human woke up before that happened. A startled yelp escaped his lips and he righted himself, looking around in a confused manner. The surrounding elves tried not to laugh.

"Did you and the human have a _little _too much wine last night, Legolas?" One elf asked.

Legolas glared, noticing the bottle of Dorwinion in his hand; "That is _Prince_ Legolas to you." He growled, "And exactly _how long_ were you watching-" Legolas flickered his gaze to Estel, "-us!?"

"Not too long, _Prince Legolas_." Replied another elf.

"Why was I not woken!?" Demanded the very embarrassed and angry Legolas. Nobody replied. He snarled. _Elladan, Elrohir. This is taking it way to far!_ He though.

"Where are the lords Elladan and Elrohir!?" Legolas asked tersely.

"In their rooms last I heard." Replied someone in the back.

"Great." Legolas said flatly, "C'mon Estel." Estel looked up tensely and sprang from the bench, following Legolas inside as the prince fumed.

On their way in, Legolas' clothes snagged on a branch and he uncharacteristically toppled forward, falling. A chorus of laughter broke out behind them and Legolas sighed, rolling his eyes as he got up, ignoring Estel who had offered him a hand up.

"The twins are going to pay for that." Legolas grumbled.

"We _will_ make sure they do." Estel replied bitterly.

=========O=========

Despite the hole in their wall, the twins were both in Elladan's room. Mainly because they were experimenting with different traps and trip wires and measuring the floor which required them to be in the same room. They both looked up at the knock on the door. The twins got up from where they were sitting and opened the door. Standing in the doorway were Legolas and Estel, both were looking very dishevelled. Legolas held the bottle of Dorwinion and Estel held a large cup full of wine.

"Good morning Estel, Legolas." Elrohir said cheerfully.

"Yes. Good morning." Estel said. With that, he took the cup he was holding and splashed the contents all over the twins. Obviously, they were surprised, and taking advantage of that, Legolas pushed them over and began to empty the entire bottle of wine onto their heads.

"Would you like to explain to us what's so good about this morning?" Legolas asked mockingly, "Well I'm not going to let you." With all the wine in the bottle emptied, Legolas dropped it to the floor between their heads and marched off, Estel in tow.

"Does that count as-" Elladan began before they were out of sight,

"No." Estel said turning, "That does _not_ count as our revenge prank." He and Legolas disappeared down the hallway.

=========O=========

Back in Legolas' room, the two were back where they were a day earlier; scheming. Although, in truth, they weren't so much scheming as they were simply ranting.

"Our clothes are ruined-" Estel stated,

"-Our reputations are sabotaged-" Legolas continued,

"-The twins are too pleased for my liking-"

"-and once again, I have no ideas for revenge!" Legolas exclaimed. He was pacing around his room. The ripped piece of his robe snagged once again, this time on his bed post, and he hurriedly took it off leaving only his tunic and pants underneath.

"I am going to have to have this cleaned." He sighed to himself, studying the large wine stain on the cloth, "but first, I'll have to fix this…" Calming down by the minute, he laid the robe on his bed, examining it. "Estel, could you get me a needle and thread from the drawer over there?" He asked without looking up.

Annoyed at being used as a servant, Estel opened the drawer in question and found two spools of thread and three needles. There was black thread and an almost transparent silvery white thread.

"What's this thread used for?" Estel asked, looking at the silvery thread. Legolas got up and looked over Estel's shoulder.

"That is water soluble thread. It dissolves in water." Legolas stated.

Estel gave a mischievous "Hmm…"

"So if a clothing's thread was replaced with this…?" Estel questioned,

"It would hold the cloth together normally unless the garment became wet, in which case the clothing would fall apart and-" Legolas stopped when Estel turned to face him,

"You see where I'm going with this right?" Estel asked,

"Definitely." Legolas answered, "And this is perfect because they are sure to wear their formal robes and tunics tonight. There is a banquet in the dining hall. I'm afraid I will have to break my promise to my father about not pulling any more pranks inside the palace."

"Great. So what do we do?" Estel asked,

"I say we replace the thread on their formal clothes with the soluble thread and 'spill' some water on them at the banquet." Legolas suggested.

"That would be interesting, but there's so much more that I we could do." Estel replied, "I got it! I just need you to distract the twins for a few minutes."

"And I just had an idea of how to do that. What do you need a few minutes to do?" Legolas said,

"Oh. I was just planning on writing or drawing some choice words and images in ink on their clothes that are unbefitting elf lords." Estel replied innocently.

The look on Legolas' face showed he loved the idea. "Perfect. So here is what we do…"

=========O=========

As soon as Legolas and Estel had changed into clean clothes, they set to work. Stealing the twins' formal clothes from their rooms once they left was the easy part. They then spent the next two hours painstakingly replacing all the thread in the robes, tunics, and pants with their water soluble thread. The clothes were replaced in the twins' closets without a problem. Legolas set up his _distraction_, and all was set. The next stage of the plan was to be completed a few minutes before the banquet that evening.

=========O=========

Half an hour before the banquet…

Elrohir returned to his room to prepare for the feast that would soon happen. He opened his closet cautiously just to make sure there were no pranks. There weren't, only his clothes. Picking out his formal clothing, Elrohir dressed into them as Elladan did the same in the room beside his. However, as soon as he was dresses, he noticed a note tied with red string to his bedpost;

_Do you find you're missing something? _

_You had better reclaim what I took,_

_For you are no match for my cunning, _

_To find it, the hallway outside you must look. _

_*L* _

_L_? That had to be Legolas. Elrohir looked around, to his glance he could see nothing missing, but Legolas had obviously taken something.

"Elladan?" He asked, going to the hole in the wall,

"Yes?" Answered his twin. Then, after a pause, Elladan spoke again, "Did you just find a note tied to your bedpost? Saying that Legolas stole something?"

"Yes." Elrohir answered, "Come, meet me in the hallway outside our rooms."

They met in the hallway shortly and started to walk down it. Almost immediately, they spotted a red string tied around one of the lamps on the wall. Peering behind it, they found another note;

_So the merry hunt begins, you two?_

_Look for it where you prepared the Soga-en-Iaew._

_*L*_

That was the kitchens. So the twins headed there. It was very bright, with the cooks bustling around and getting all the food ready for the banquet.

"Lords Elladan and Elrohir!" They both turned to see Calminaion coming towards them.

"Prince Legolas left this for you two. He said you would turn up." With that, the chef handed Elladan a folded piece of parchment and hurried off. Elladan opened the parchment, but before he could read it though, a cook hurried past him with a dark red sauce and spilled a bit of the sauce onto the bottom of Elladan's robes.

"Oh, I am very sorry." He apologized and promptly left.

Not wanting to ruin their robes further, the twins left the kitchen and read the note in the hallway outside;

_Where has my thievery led you?_

_I say I'm doing quite fine._

_Where shall my merry note path lead you next?_

_Look in the place where we store all our wine._

_*L*_

So the wine cellar it was. The twins headed to the wine cellar and promptly found a wine barrel with a long red string tied around its middle. Opening the barrel, they when very surprised when millions of tiny spiders crawled out and immediately started to crawl all over them. Elrohir, who had been the one to open the barrel, jumped away, dropping the barrel lid and shaking out his limbs in a very foolish looking manner to try and get the spiders off him. He even took to beating himself with the barrel lid. Doing what looked like an erratic dance, the elder twin jumped around.

"Get them off! Get them off!" He exclaimed.

"Elrohir! Stop!" Elladan exclaimed, and his twin dropped the lid.

"Are they gone!?" Elrohir asked, spinning around.

"Yes. For the most part. Come over here." Elladan replied.

At the bottom of the barrel was another note, and this one led outside.

Suffice to say that after following and finding nine more notes and spending twenty more minutes, the twins had been scratched by thorn bushes, had almost fallen out of trees, had walked through a spider web, and had been mistaken for escaping prisoners in the dungeons (Which they escaped from after clearing the misconception up in a very unconventional way). The note they had presently led them to the top floor of the laundry room.

The laundry room was a large space that was always hot. The bottom floor had various very large tubs used for dying clothes, washing clothes, rinsing clothes and everything in between. This level was always busy with many elves. Today, luckily for Legolas and unluckily for the twins, there happened to be a good number of dignitaries from Rivendell present in the laundry rooms. The top floor was nothing but a small perimeter of walking pathways with many lengthy clothes lines strung in between so that from the bottom floor, one would look up to see stripes of wire from which clothes hung to dry.

The twins climbed the ladders to the top floor and looked out over the expanse of clothes lines. Standing in the middle of the expanse, balanced on one of the clothes lines, was Legolas holding a small sack which presumably held what he had stolen. Without wasting a second, Elrohir leapt onto the clothes line and walked over to Legolas with Elladan following him.

"Alright Legolas, enough of your childish note game." Elrohir said, "Return our things."

"Yes, do hand it over or we will be forced to take extreme measures." Elladan added.

"You want your things back?" Legolas asked smirking when he noticed that their formal robes were already ruined enough by a stain, scratches, sap, and spider webs.

"Yes. Give them to us." Elrohir replied.

"All yours." Legolas said, tossing over the sack, which Elladan caught. It was surprisingly light. However, when he opened the bag, there was nothing in it. Elladan looked up;

"If there is nothing in here…" He started,

"…What did you take from us?" Elrohir finished.

Legolas chuckled evilly as he stepped forward, "Your dignity." With that, the elven prince pushed the sons of Elrond off the clothes wires and they fell, toppling down into a large laundry pool down below. Legolas quickly descended the ladder and swiftly made his way to the laundry pool he had pushed the twins into. As they climbed out, his water soluble thread did its work and the clothing on the twins fell apart in the water leaving the twins with nothing to wear. Granted, the twins were in the middle of a laundry pool with soaked dresses…

Legolas burst out laughing and before the twins could properly lunge at him, he sprinted from the laundry room, down the hall, past the dining hall, around a surprised Thranduil, and towards the twins' rooms where Estel was just leaving.

"Estel!" Legolas said between bouts of laughter, "Did you accomplish what you wanted to do?"

"Yes…" Estel said in a slightly confused way, "What have you done to make you so amused?"

Legolas explained what he had done for his distraction to which Estel was slightly annoyed because he had not seen it for himself.

"Sorry." Legolas apologized,

"It doesn't matter. I got my part done. Every piece of clothing they own has been defaced by my clever ink."

"Excellent. We had best get going before they return. Plus, the banquet should be starting soon." Legolas said.

Happily, the two friends walked off.

* * *

**Again, ideas please!  
I came up with this one on my own, but I still need help. I need ideas!  
**

**~* Reviews and Ideas Please *~**

***~ Ynnealay ~***


	12. CupsRopeandPies What Else Could Go Wrong

Elladan scrambled to grab the pieces of his tunic. Elrohir did the same as they covered them selves in wet scraps of fabric.  
"how in Arda did that ever happen?!" Elladan screamed  
"soluble thread..." Elrohir mumbled  
"how could I have not seen this coming?!" Elrohir exclaimed.  
"Clothes or no clothes, the banquet starts in literally two minutes!" Elladan said looking at the clock worriedly  
"fine" Elrohir said  
"brother, I'm afraid we will be back in dresses." he finished  
"why...?" Elladan asked suspiciously  
"look up" Elrohir said, Elladan looked up and saw the hundredths of dresses hanging above  
"oh no." he said. Long story short the twins picked out the simplest dresses they could find (if that is even possible) they slipped them on and moved swiftly through the halls not drawing attention to themselves.  
"we have 90 seconds" Elrohir said  
"no time for blow drying just change!" Elladan replied as the arrived at their rooms. The twins opened their closets to find all their clothes soaked in black and blue ink and had some interesting things on them...  
"ESTEL!" Elladan screamed  
"Dan, you to?" Elrohir said through the hole in the wall. The twins headed to the closest elf's room (he was a guy) they knocked on the door and surprisingly he was there.  
"ambassadors!" the elf said  
"don't ask." the twins said in unison  
"we must borrow some clothing if that doesn't sound to odd" they said as they held up some of their tunics  
"they've been vandalized as you can tell"  
"of course" the elf replied  
"you clearly need it!" he continued. After they had gotten dressed they thanked the elf and hurried to the dining hall, they were late of course. After the banquet Thranduil reprimanded them about being late, and wet for that matter. The twins hadn't seen Legolas or Estel until they bumped into them in the hallway.  
"hello my dear friends, how was the food? I found it delicious" Legolas asked mockingly turning to Estel after he spoke  
"yes brothers, how was it? I thought it was delightful" Estel said continuing Legolas' tone.  
"it was fine thank you very much." Elladan said with clenched teeth.  
"oh I do wonder why you were so late" Legolas said mockingly once more, Elladan tried to grab him but Elrohir took a firm hold to his arm.  
"this isn't over!" Elladan screamed as Elrohir dragged him down the hall. Legolas and Estel waved politely and walked away calmly. The twins picked up their regular clothing up from the seamstress and dry cleaning room and returned to their own. Elladan sat still on his bed, Elrohir knocked on the door.  
"it's unlocked" he said, Elrohir opened the door carrying 2 cups of wine  
"thought you might want some, might cheer you up" Elrohir said as he placed the cup on the bedside table  
"what are you up to?..." Elrohir asked suspiciously  
"scheming..." Elladan replied devilishly  
"any ideas?" Elrohir asked as he picked up a comb to brush his hair (it was still a little bit damp)  
"no." Elladan replied  
"well that's a shame" Elrohir said setting down the comb. Elladan turned his head sharply and looked at Elrohir's hair then to the cup of wine  
"I HAVE HAD AN EPIPHANY!" Elladan screamed  
"what is it?!" Elrohir asked excitedly  
"you're a GENIUS!" Elladan screamed back  
"I think Legolas is a little bit too fond of his hair..." Elladan said then he laughed maliciously  
"let's get started!" Elrohir said. Hours later Estel headed to Legolas' room with him to plot ahead of time, when the pair got to the door there were cups stacked one on top of each other creating a pyramid of cups blocking the entire door filled to the brim with Dorwinion wine  
"really?! the pair said in unison" the following 3 and a half hours were consumed by Legolas and Estel trying to carefully take the cups down. In the end they had succeeded however had a generous amount of wine spilled, the two figured that there would be something waiting for them in the room and decided to surprise the twins. They opened the door cautiously, but before they could even take a step they were ambushed with a splash of water in their face from the river that makes you fall asleep. When the two woke they were tied to the ceiling with rope and there were cream pies on every inch of the floor including the bed. Legolas started to think of ways to get down without going face first in cream pie. Estel looked towards Legolas and his eyes grew wide then started to laugh.  
"What?!" Legolas shouted angrily  
"you're hair!..." Estel continued to laugh. Legolas' hair had been cut into a super short pixie cut and was most definitely not something to flaunt!

* * *

**(Riellebay)  
Hello! Thank you to Seriya Silvermist for suggesting this wonderful hair cutting prank! Hope everyone liked the chapter! :D**

**Ynnealay: ****PLEASE READ!****Okay, hi. I know I have no right to be here because this is Riellebay's chapter, but I have a question for all of you. It contains **_**possible**_** spoilers because your answers will affect if this happens or not. **

**Seriya Silvermist pitched an idea to me, but Riellebay refuses to write it. I wanted to know if you guys wanted it to happen and if you do, I'll write it as a bonus chapter. The idea is: **_**The twins decide to pull off a prank that could be dangerous if it goes wrong. However, Legolas and Estel find out about it before the twins can execute the prank and decide to play a prank of their own. When the twins pull the prank, Legolas and Estel pretend something went wrong and Legolas goes and hides. Estel tells the twins that Legolas actually died and Thranduil has sentenced them to death.**_

**So please PM me and tell me what you think of the idea. I personally really want to write it, but I'm going to ask you. So please PM me. Thank you. **


	13. Short - Haired Hermit

**WARNING: CONTAINS OOC LEGOLAS AND SLIGHTLY OOC THRANDUIL**

Immediately after hearing the statement about his hair, Legolas became very alarmed and all trace of logic or thought process escaped his mind. Not caring the least anymore about the pies on the floor, he broke free in a second from the ropes and landed face first into the array of pies. The filling splattered everywhere, covering Legolas as he struggled to stand up and rushed to the mirror, stepping in and exploding many pies on the way there. Now, if he wasn't so concerned with the nature of his hair, he would have seen, after looking in the mirror, a very foolish looking elf covered in cream pie.

However, as he _was_ extremely concerned about his hair, all he saw was the short style that his hair had been unwillingly cut to. He just about screamed, but stopping himself just in time and instead uttered the longest string of curse words he had ever said in his life. Once he had exhausted every curse word he knew (Even some in dwarvish, which he wasn't at all proud to know), he sank to his knees in a splatter of pie filling.

"Nooooooooo!" He wailed, "My beautiful, wonderful, perfect golden hair! Why me!? Why me of all elves!? Why!? Please! Tell me this isn't real! My _hair_!"

The elf closed his fists around the air and brought them down beside him in miserable agony, closing his eyes and hanging his head forward as he kneeled in the middle of the pie strewn floor. Legolas stayed like that a little while longer, mourning his hair, when Estel spoke up;

"Legolas?"

"Yes?" Legolas said softly, still very upset about his hair.

"Could you get me down please?"

"Get down yourself." Legolas snapped, "I'm mourning my hair."

Estel wasn't sure if he should be angry, sympathetic, or concerned for the fact that Legolas was _mourning his hair_.

"Fine." Estel said. After a few minutes of struggling, the young man managed to wiggle out of the ropes and swing down, slipping only a bit. For the first time, Estel had managed to escape a prank-trap cleaner than Legolas.

Trying to push aside pies as he walked, Estel made his way to his despairing friend, still kneeled on the floor.

"Legolas?" He asked again, "Are you alright?"

"I can assure you with the most definite part of my being that no. I am certainly not alright." Replied the elf.

"We will make them pay." Estel promised.

"But what's the point, now that my hair can't be there to see me avenge it?" Legolas asked in dead serious misery. Again, Estel wasn't sure whether he should be sympathetic or concerned.

"Um…" Estel started, "Legolas, usually, if you have to avenge someone, they're not around to see you do it."

"My hair was." Legolas retorted. Estel really didn't have a response to that.

After a few seconds of silence, Legolas spoke;

"They will pay…" his voice started low, "They will pay for this dearly until they surrender this war." As he spoke, it climbed in volume, making a determined vow of vengeance, "This is one casualty of war too many, and if the twins think they can get away with this, they are wrong! I will get my revenge! I will avenge my hair if I have to personally throw them into the fires of Mordor! They will pay with every inch of-" Legolas paused, "-um-" The elf stopped and thought for a second, "They will pay with every inch of stuff they have! Be it their will, their soul, or their shoes! I will make sure they know that they have _crossed. The. Line._" By now, Legolas was standing, and would have look quite heroic if he had not been making a vow to avenge a series of inanimate strands and if he wasn't covered still in pie filling.

"Um. Okay Legolas." Estel said, "Just remember that my father will most likely prefer to _not_ get them back in pieces."

"Noted." Legolas said.

=========O=========

Two hours later, Legolas' floor was clean of pies and he had changed. He had re-cut his hair so it was still short, but wasn't as horrible as the twins had cut it. They were both in Estel's room this time as Legolas had insisted it "Brought back too many painful memories" to be in his own room.

"So do you actually have any ideas?" Estel asked after watching Legolas think silently for a few minutes.

"No." Legolas replied, "None that are revenge-y enough. None that have the magnitude that I want."

"What have you thought of?"

"Nothing! Okay!? Nothing!" Legolas exclaimed, suddenly exasperated. Calming down, he whispered something to Estel which made the human's eyes widen,

"But you never do that kind of thing!" Estel pointed out.

"I know." Legolas said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to attend to." With that, he left the room, leaving Estel utterly with nothing to say or think.

=========O=========

"Can you believe this, Dan?" Elrohir gaped at the peace of paper in his hands. It was a letter from Legolas, reading;

_Because of my hair, I am too embarrassed to go out in public. I am moving into the wild part of Mirkwood's forest and will be staying there as a hermit until my hair grows back. I guess this means you two win. _

_-Legolas. _

Elladan read it over, didn't believe it, read it over again, and shook his head speechlessly.

"I don't believe it." Elladan said, "This has to be a prank."

Just then, Estel approached them as they were standing in the hallway. He held a piece of parchment in his hand as well and looked shocked.

"Have you seen this?" Estel asked, holding out the paper. The twins quickly read it and determined that is said basically the same thing as theirs had: That Legolas was leaving.

"How did this happen?" They asked in unison.

"I don't know." Estel answered, "We were scheming and then he told me he was going to spend some time thinking alone for a while. Legolas said he had some things to attend do and he left. I had no idea…"

"Neither did we." Elrohir said, "It was Elladan's idea, by the way. Just in case Thranduil decides to punish someone…"

"Hey!" Elladan glared at his twin.

"Well it was." Elrohir said defensively.

"Does Thranduil even know about this?" Estel asked. Right on cue, the Elvenking came walking down the hall.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thranduil asked, waving a letter in their faces. They didn't need to read it, but it said the same as theirs' and Estel's. "My son has decided to live as a _short-haired_ _hermit_!?"

"That _is_ what it looks like, yes." Elladan answered timidly to Thranduil's death glare.

"I order you to go after him." Thranduil commanded, "If you don't, you will face much harsher punishments than having toads tossed in your faces." He said seriously.

"Of course!" Elladan said,

"We were going to go after him anyway!" Elrohir said,

"Come on!" Estel said to his brothers, "Let's hope we find him before dark."

=========O=========

All three of them walked in the dark forest, carrying their swords, naturally. Estel took the lead.

"So," Estel began out of the blue, "You two are twins."

"And you _just_ noticed this?" They said in unison.

"No. I was just thinking. It's hard to tell you apart."

"Again, you _just _noticed this?"

"Well most of the time you dress the same." Estel said, "Like now, for instance."

They looked at each other, "We do not dress the same always." Elrohir pointed out, "But why does this matter?"

"You also fight with the same weapon." Estel continued,

"So do you." Elladan said, referring to the sword.

"Well yes." Estel admitted, stopping and turning to them, "But your swords are almost identical."

"If you looked closely-" Elrohir started,

"-You would see that the only similarities our swords share are their sheaths and shapes." Elladan finished.

"Really?" Estel asked, suspiciously interested now.

"Yes." They said in exasperated unison.

"Now can we keep moving please?" Elrohir asked.

"Can I see your swords for a second?" Estel asked, not moving, but blocking their path.

"Why…?" They asked suspiciously.

"Please?"

"Fine." They said in unison. In a mirror image, they both unsheathed their swords and handed them to Estel.

"Thanks…" Estel said, looking at the swords.

Quickly, before the twins could react, he ran forward and pushed them backwards into a bush.

"NOW!" Estel shouted. Legolas, hiding in a tree above, pulled a rope and a net closed in around the twins, having been cleverly hidden in the bush before it was set into action. They reached for their swords to cut open the net and free themselves, but Estel stood triumphant, holding their swords out of reach.

"Legolas!?" They exclaimed, "You're not a hermit!?"

"No, I _am_ a hermit." Legolas said sarcastically, looking down on them from the tree, "No! Of course I'm not a hermit! My father was in on the prank. Such a brilliant actor, he is."

"Oh." Said Elladan.

"Do you know what _I am_, though?" Legolas asked sweetly,

"What?"

"Full of the need to avenge my hair!" From the tree's branches, Legolas pulled out a small sack and proceeded to open it. Once it was open, he dumped the contents, which turned out to be tiny spiders, onto the twins. They tried to struggle, but the net kept them from escaping the spiders.

"Where do you get all these spiders!?" Elrohir demanded.

"I have my sources." Legolas grinned evilly, "Don't you know? Spiders are the new dye for me."

"Always trust a wood elf to drench you in spiders!" Elladan exclaimed.

"Do you surrender?" Legolas asked,

"No!"

"Fine then." Legolas said, "Estel, go ahead."

"With pleasure." Estel said. He reached behind him and pulled out a bucket, hidden in the bush behind him, that was filled with sap. He opened the lid and dumped it all over the twins.

"Do you surrender now?" Legolas asked, as the spiders now swam all over them in the sticky sap.

"Never!"

"Fine then." Legolas said, "Come on Estel, let us go inside and wait for them to reconsider."

Estel smiled, "That sounds like a great idea." The two skipped off.

=========O=========

The twins finally managed to get out of the net and grumbled to their rooms. However, both of them found, the moment they opened the door, that here was a large tarp tied to the edges of their doorframe. On top of that, sandwiched between the tarp and the door, was _a lot _of flour. When they opened the door, the four fell out onto them. Now they were covered in flour, sap, and spiders.

"Do you surrender now?" Legolas asked, peeking out from behind a pillar where he and Estel were hiding. They didn't notice that Legolas was for some reason carrying his bow and arrows inside.

"No!" Elrohir exclaimed.

"Have you two forgotten that we still have your swords?" Estel taunted and ran with Legolas behind him.

"Do me a favor?" Elladan asked Elrohir before chasing after Legolas and Estel.

"What?"

"When we catch them, don't hold me back from getting them to beg for mercy."

"I wouldn't dare." Elrohir said. The twins then raced down the hall that Legolas and Estel had just escaped by. Still covered in flour and spider-sap, the twins followed Legolas and Estel to a large room with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was a long rope which hung down from the chandelier and Legolas and Estel were climbing it. They reached the chandelier just as the twins ran into the room. Legolas and Estel sat atop the chandelier tying the twins' swords to the candlesticks.

"We're getting them down the hard way." Elladan decided, grabbing the rope. Legolas and Estel acted scared as the twins climbed the rope. But at the last second, Legolas fired an arrow at the ceiling and a rope fell down just in front of him and Estel. The two friends grabbed hold of the rope and slid down just as the twins got to the top of the chandelier. As Estel and Legolas slid down the rope, they also pulled on it, activating what was most likely the most complex net they had ever woven. Some of the ropes had been wrapped around the chandelier to look like they were part of it, but now, they untwisted and slid down each other, locking into a net and dropping about a meter so the twins were hanging in a net off the chandelier. Their swords hung beside the net, just out of reach unless they swung.

"Just so you know, there is to be a gathering here in an hour." Legolas stated, "If you surrender now, I'll let you down gently. So, do you surrender?"

* * *

**(Ynnealay)**

**First of all, I must say that OOC Legolas is funner (Yes that's a word) to write than In Character Legolas. What do you think?**

**Second of all, thank you all for your input on Seriya Silvermist's prank idea. Good news! Riellebay has agreed to write it :D In a few chapters, it will be an optionally read bonus chapter.  
**

**Fun Fact: I finished this chapter faster than any other chapter I've written :P**

**~*Reviews Please*~**

***~Ynnealay~***


	14. Spiders the New Dye? Why Not!

The twins were hanging in a net off the chandelier. Their swords hung beside the net, just out of reach.

"Just so you know, there is to be a gathering here in an hour." Legolas stated, "If you surrender now, I'll let you down gently. So, do you surrender?"

"Absolutely not!" Elladan screamed at Legolas.

"Maybe we should..." Elrohir murmured.

"Shut up!" Elladan snapped, "Let us down!"

"Not until you surrender." Legolas sang half mockingly and half tauntingly. The twins turned away as the spiders lost interest in them and scurried away and down the holes of the net.

"Okay, suit yourself" Estel said cheerfully. Legolas and Estel skipped away happily then disappeared through the doors.

"Great, we could have gotten down!" Elrohir said looking very annoyed at Elladan. Elladan didn't reply but punched Elrohir.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?!" Elrohir demanded.

"Everything." Elladan said stoically, gesturing vaguely to their situation.

"Point taken." Elrohir said shrugging. Despite the sap and flour they managed to work together and tear the net open. The two ran out if the room just in time to bump into Thranduil.

"So have you found my little 'hermit' yet?" Thranduil asked cheerily.

"Yes, we did." the twins said through gritted teeth.

"Good then." Thranduil said, then patting them each on the shoulder, knowing very well that they wouldn't be allowed to hurt him.

"What I would give to strangle him..." Elladan said.

"Believe me, I agree." Elrohir replied. Elladan opened his mouth but closed it deciding not to say anything.

"So, spiders the new dye, huh?" Elladan said slowly.

"I guess so..." Elrohir said with a scheming look.

"_I like it!_" Elrohir concluded. Because they were sticky, they had to deal with many elves looking at them, wonder what had happened. They took to glaring at anyone who did stare until the stare-er looked away. Eventually they made it back to their rooms.

"So where are we getting spiders?" Elladan asked through the hole in the wall.

"Like Legolas said; we'll get our sources..." Elrohir said maliciously.

`'~*~'`'~*~'`'~*~'`'~*~'

The twins ventured deep into the woods armed with bows, since after escaping from the net, they hadn't been able to immediately retrieve their swords and Estel had claimed them back.

"Did you hear that?" Elrohir asked, hearing a very quiet rustling.

"Yeah I did." Elladan replied. The two readied their bows. A short haired elf stepped out of a bush

"Don't look at me!" the elf said, he jumped back into the bush and tried to escape but Elladan and Elrohir were curious. The twins silently followed the elf to a hut very deep in the woods.

"Where is your hair?" Elrohir asked the elf turned and ran into his hut.

"We won't tell anyone" Elladan said, the elf opened the door and looked at them.

"Are you sure?" the elf said skeptically.

"Yes!" the twins said with an annoyed tone

"Come inside" the elf said. The twins came inside and sat down. The hut was a humble place and felt warm and cozy. Soon the elf started to explain,

"Well you see, back when I was a young elf at 2050 years old I was in this immature prank war with two other elves, it had been going on for a while until their prank had gone too far. They had cut my hair into a short pixie cut while I was sleeping. I was so ashamed of my hair I decided to do something. That's when I decided to hide out in the woods and live out the rest of my days as a hermit until my hair grew back." the elf explained.

"What are the chances…?" Elrohir said to Elladan.

"So you say you were in a prank war huh?" Elrohir asked.

"Yes, I suppose you two would find a prank war foolish." the elf said with his head down.

"No! Not at all!" Elladan said, "In fact were in a prank war right now! That's why we were in the woods, we were looking for spiders to get revenge."

"What did they do?" the elf asked intrigued.

"Well, they caught us in nets, then dumped spiders on us, next tree sap, and dumped flour on us with the spider sap still on us, and as a finishing touch caught us in more hanging nets and left us there because there was a banquet in an hour." Elrohir said

"Wait, you're looking for spiders?" the elf said. He walked away and came back with a huge jar of tiny baby spiders scuttling around in the jar, "I've been collecting them ever since the two elves cut my hair, I was going to use them for revenge when the time came, but you seem like you need them." he said.

The twins accepted the jar and made an agreement to have a jar of spiders every two weeks in exchange for a bottle of hair product.

"Hannon le-" the twins trailed off.

"We never got a name" Elladan said.

"I am Lebolas" he replied.

"Hannon le Lebolas" the two said in unison

"Oh by the way, who were the two elves you were warring with?" Elrohir asked out of curiosity.

"Their names were Elrond and Thranduil, I don't think you would know them." Lebolas said.

"ELROND?!" the twins yelled, "He's _our_ father!"

"He has never told you." Lebolas said with an amused tone. The twins walked away laughing at the fact their own father was a prankster as well!

"No wonder Thranduil went along with Legolas' and Estel's prank..." Elladan said quietly to himself.

'~*~'`'~*~'`'~*~'`'~*~'

The next day Legolas marched triumphantly into the dining hall and sat down beside Elladan

"How are you this fine morning mellon nîn?" he asked mockingly.

"Fine. Very fine, thank you." Elladan said with a fake smile. Elladan grabbed Legolas' arm as Elrohir grabbed Estel as he made his way into the dining hall. The twins dragged them into the hall and pulled two sacks that were moving and squirming.

"Any last words?" Elrohir asked

"Yes. ESTEL! RUN!" Legolas yelled but the twins had thought ahead and pulled out a spray bottle with liquid in it, they sprayed Legolas and Estel with the liquid and the two fell into sleep. When the pair woke they were stuck to the floor of Estel's room with furniture varnish and the twins were standing above them, they smiled and shoved sacks of baby siders on Legolas and Estel heads. The spiders crawled all over the human and elf then crawled on to their arms and legs the twins dumped flour, honey, dye, and feathers on to the pair and un-stuck them from the floor and locked the door from the outside. Legolas broke the door and Estel followed the twins ran to the library. Elladan and Elrohir ran down an isle and pressed their backs up against the book shelf Legolas and Estel turned the corner.

"ELLADAN! ELROHIR!" screamed Legolas. The twins ran down the aisle and through twisted confusing pathways and turned erratically and around sharp corners.

"Estel is coming." Elrohir whispered.

"I know." Elladan replied they crept around the book case to the thinner part of it. Elrohir peaked around the corner.

"Watch out! He's right there!" Elladan gestured to Legolas on the opposite side. Legolas walked down the aisle of books.

"Go, go, go!" Elladan screamed the twins ran into a small crevice that was hard to see unless you looked at every little detail of the library.

"Go!" Elladan whispered the twins were kneeling beside each other.

"Yeah well I would but you're blocking my exit!" Elrohir replied a bit louder.

"Well was it my fault that your leg was sticking out the side?!" Elladan said sarcastically.

"You know what? I'm fed up with you!" Elrohir said, he stood up and ran back into the library Elladan ran after him.

"Ready to execute the next step?" Elrohir asked.

"Totally" Elladan replied.

"HEY LEGOLAS HEY ESTEL!" the twins yelled Legolas turned his head and gestured for Estel to follow. The twins ran out of the library and into the hallway, Legolas and Estel continued to chase the twins.

"NOW!" Elrohir screamed all at once Elladan pulled a string on the wall which tipped a bucket over a slimy solution with green and brown colors covered Legolas and Estel from head to toe. The slime spread out in a clear tarp on the ground and Elrohir pulled another string that picked Legolas and Estel up.

"What is this stuff?!" Legolas screamed.

"You know those toads?" Elladan asked with a smile.

"Well, let's just say they helped us out." Elrohir finished also smiling. Elrohir who was still holding the string supporting both the friends' weight let go and they fell to the floor face first Legolas looked up painfully

"Where did you get the spiders?!" Legolas asked.

"We have our sources." the twins replied as the twins dumped the last of the spiders on Legolas and Estel's head. The twins high fived and looked down at the pair on the ground. Elladan reached into his bag and pulled out golden hair tied neatly with a ribbon

"Here, clean yourself up!" Elladan said throwing the hair at Legolas' head, the twins walked off laughing.

* * *

**(Riellebay)  
**

**Hello :D sorry that this chapter was updated soo late, but blame in on Ynnealay, because as you know i don't own a fan-fiction account, so she is the one who didn't update :(. Oh by the way, there are some inside jokes/references in this like: "what's wrong with you?!" "everything" (first part Ynnealay second part me) and "clean yourself up!" (LOTR crack vid) so that's it hope you liked it :D!**


End file.
